Mystery plus Vampire
by deckyj
Summary: Tsukune is moving to a new school and adventures lie ahead of him with his soon-to-be friends, but what will happen when a mysterious boy singles Tsukune out from the rest of the students?
1. Mystery plus Vampire (Chapter 1)

Tsukune is moving to a new school and adventures lie ahead of him with his soon-to-be friends, oh and a mysterious person yet to be seen by any others. *First fanfic in this style, please let me know if there's anything I could do better.*

* * *

Tsukune Aono, a young boy, was sitting at the back of the bus as he was heading to his new school, Yokai academy. The circumstances upon his change of school was  
merely poor grades and his father grabbing a letter from an unknown priest while he was drunk. As Tsukune sat waiting to arrive at the school, he received a phone call but as he tried to answer the bus went through a tunnel and the phone lost signal. On the other side of the tunnel was a huge area with a forest of dead trees and a sea of red at the bottom of a cliff face, the bus stop was nothing more than a scarecrow with a sign around its neck. Ignoring the red ocean and scarecrow Tsukune set off towards the school, unfortunately, that meant going through the creepy forest.

As he walked through the forest, Tsukune thought he could hear some strange sounds around him and he could've swore somebody, or something was watching him. Then he heard the most unexpected of sounds, a bike moving rapidly over mud, he looked around for the source of the sound, and that's when it hit him. Literally. A young girl wearing a similar uniform to Tsukune had crashed her bicycle into Tsukune, leading to the two falling against the ground and the bike landing nearby. Tsukune opened his eyes and looked up at the dizzy girl, she had pink hair and green eyes, she was also wearing what looked like a collar with a rosary hanging over her chest, he then realized where his hand was. His hand was currently resting on the girl's thigh, he quickly moved back as she looked at him, finally recovering from her dazed state.  
"Are you ok?" she asked quickly and apologetically, to which Tsukune nodded in reply. As he nodded, a small scratch on his cheek bled slightly and the girl quickly gained a look of surprise, then strangely, hunger.  
"T-that smell. I'm sorry, but it's because I'm a vampire" she claimed before biting Tsukune's neck. After the bite was over, the girl quickly apologized for everything  
then introduced herself.  
"I'm Moka Akashiya, and I'm going to be attending Yokai academy." to this Tsukune simply replied.  
"I'm Tsukune Aono." Moka looked at Tsukune in a very anxious way before asking.  
"Do you like vampires?"  
"I've never met a vampire before, so I guess they're OK." Moka was relieved to hear this and leapt at Tsukune, hugging him tightly.  
"That means we can be friends! Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school. I'll cya later Tsukune!" she exclaimed before hopping on her bike and riding away. Confused about everything that just happened, Tsukune stumbled his way to school.

While he was sitting in class, Tsukune looked around at all of the people in the room, many of them seemed quite normal and already seemed to have their own group of friends, he however had no idea who he would hang out with. He also looked at the rather large boy sitting on the desk next to him, he had the look of someone who would sooner kill a person than befriend them. There was also someone sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, he had long black hair that was spiky all over and covered his left eye, his other eye was a light shade of yellow and, to Tsukune's surprise, seemed to be looking right back at him. He quickly turned his attention away as the teacher entered, she was quite short with brown hair and what looked like cat ears. She began to mention the school rules while Tsukune wasn't listening, or at least he wasn't listening until...  
"Remember! You must remain in your human form at all times."  
'human form? What is she talking about?' Tsukune thought.  
"Also, any real human found on campus will be killed. Any questions?" When asked, the boy sitting by Tsukune's side raised his hand. "Yes, Saizo?" she asked with a smile after clearly reading the name from some paper.  
"Why do we need to be kind to the humans by simply killing them? I say we eat them." Tsukune felt true fear after that statement.  
'I'm really in a school of monsters!' he thought, and at that moment, Moka entered.

"Sorry I'm late!" she started, but her gaze met Tsukune. "Tsukune! I can't believe we're lucky enough to be in the same class!" she cheered as she leapt towards  
Tsukune once more. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the pair. Some for different reasons than others. He could hear some boys whispering angrily to one another, saying things like "Why would she go to some punk like that? I'll show him!" which just increased his fear, making him worry that now the others would kill him, even without knowing he was a human. Right after the lesson was over, Moka was pulling Tsukune with her through the school corridors, either side was an audience of people angrily muttering threats to him, the two quickly got outside and to a vending machine, Moka got herself a can of tomato juice and Tsukune got a can of what can only be assumed to be lemonade. As the two sat next to each other drinking happily, Saizo approached them.  
"Hey Moka, why don't you ditch that loser and come with me?" Moka was outraged at this statement.  
"Tsukune is my friend! I'm staying with him." she said confidently, however Saizo took this as an insult, he grabbed Tsukune by the shirt and lifted him into the air.  
Moka desperately tried to make Saizo put her friend down, but he just threw Tsukune against the vending machine, leaving a huge dent, Moka quickly ran to Tsukune's side to see if he was alright. At that moment, Saizo was getting ready to step up to Tsukune once more, but someone tapped him on the shoulder, someone who hadn't spoken since he arrived. It was the yellow-eyed boy. Saizo turned aggressively and pulled back his fist ready to punch the smaller boy, but he simply put his hand on Saizo's shoulder, making his eyes widen greatly. Saizo, after only being tapped on the shoulder, seemed paralyzed with fear, the others laughing at him for not simply hitting the other boy. He tried to play it off quickly by saying

"I'd fight you, but you aren't worth my time, you're too weak to go up against me." he said, trying to win back the crowd, but failing that, he quickly walked away. Then the boy said his first words to Saizo.  
"If I ever see you bullying someone again, I'll rip out your throat and feed it to you." hearing this, Saizo made his exit even swifter, hoping to avoid a fight. The boy walked away in the opposite direction to Saizo, not even sparing his name.  
"I wonder who that was." Tsukune said to Moka. "Who ever it was, he was watching me in class, maybe he wants to be friends."

Later that night, Tsukune walked Moka back to the girls' dormitory and they said their good nights. It was already late and rapidly getting dark, so Tsukune quickly  
tried walking to the boys' dormitory, but on the way he stopped as he saw a frightening yellow glow from the shadows.  
"Who's there?" he asked in a soft and scared voice, the figure didn't answer but instead stepped closed, into the light, to reveal himself. It was the boy from before.  
"Sorry if I startled you, I just came to tell you that if you ever need help, I'll be able to help. My name's Izael by the way." Izael said, extending his hand in friendship.  
"I'm Tsuku-"  
"I know who you are already, I know what you are too. You're a human aren't you?" he asked, Tsukune instantly become scared for his life.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm actually friendly unlike that jerk Saizo." Izael explained. Tsukune hesitantly grabbed Izael's hand and shook it, verifying their  
new-found friendship.  
"Well, I'll see ya back at the dorms." Izael said calmly before stepping back into the darkness. Tsukune followed but noticed that he was gone. He dismissed this as  
Izael running rather than walking and instead of worrying about it, continued on his long walk.

When he arrived at his room however, Tsukune was surprised to see two beds, one covered with unpacked bags in a huge mess, and the other in pristine condition. He took a look around the small apartment and noticed Izael was cooking something.  
"Your bed is the clean one, I made sure I didn't mess it up when sorting through my baggage." Izael said quickly as he served the food onto two plates. It was a nice  
looking spaghetti bolognese, which made Tsukune wonder how it was made so fast, the two of them were only talking on the other side of campus a mere 5 minutes ago. But Tsukune let this thought pass as the two began to eat and after a long day, the pair finally got some sleep.

The next morning, Tsukune awoke to see that Izael was already gone, so he went to meet Moka before school started, as he walked out of his room, he came face to face with a grim reminder that he isn't somewhere he belongs. All around him were monsters with their human disguises only semi-working as there were still key features showing, such as a half-lizard head. Tsukune quickly made his way to the front gates of the school where he waited to meet with Moka. The pair walked to their class together, now Tsukune felt more threatened than ever, as if someone was getting ready to attack him and any given moment. Later, during their break, Moka took Tsukune onto the school roof. Moka explained that she was a vampire and that if her rosary were to be removed she would become scarier and more powerful. Tsukune then told Moka that he wanted to go to a human school.  
"Why would you want to go to a human school? Humans are cruel and I hate them." she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Well, what if I told you I was a human?" Tsukune asked, Moka's eyes widening with shock as she shook her head in disbelief.  
"I guess we can't be friends then, but I didn't want to be friends with a monster anyway." Tsukune shouted before turning and running away, ready to leave school once and for all. As he ran through the school, he passed Izael who watched him run with a look of concern, he then saw Moka run past following Tsukune.  
'This can't be good.' he thought before walking after Moka.

As Tsukune was running through the forest, some distance behind him, Moka had run into Saizo. He was threatening her, saying that he'd rape her if she didn't become his girlfriend.  
"I don't want to be the girlfriend of a creep like you!" she exclaimed making Saizo's rage begin to boil. He suddenly started to change shape into a larger, more  
muscular creature with a long tongue and what looked like an exoskeleton with spikes. He used his tongue to throw Moka against a tree, making her scream, which Tsukune heard. Tsukune, knowing already that if he went back he would get hurt, decided to run towards the source of the scream, because he wanted to stay as Moka's friend and protect her.  
"Get away from her!" he yelled as Saizo turned his attention to Tsukune, as he saw who was yelling, Saizo quickly walked towards Tsukune and backhanded him down a rocky hill. As Tsukune hit the bottom of the hill, he rolled in pain while Moka slid down the hill stopping next to him.  
"Tsukune! Are you alright?!" She asked worriedly, then Tsukune stood once more facing Saizo who also came down the hill.  
"I may be weak, but I'll stand up for my friends!" he said bravely, promptly before being backhanded into the bus stop. He told Moka how he felt about being her friend and said that he was glad he met her, then as he passed out he reached out and pulled off Moka's rosary.

There was a huge amount of Yokai energy emanating from her body as her hair turned silver, her eyes blood-red and slit like a snake, her body also changed shape  
slightly, making her body more curved. While this was all happening, Izael stepped out from behind Saizo, shocking even him.  
"When did you get here?!" he said in a voice similar to a frightened child.  
"Shut up, I want to see what happens next." Izael said coldly as Moka approached. She raised one leg and kicked Saizo backwards into the hill.  
"Know your place!" she said, making it evident that she was of a higher class than the orc as he lay against the rubble semi-consciously.  
"Nice kick, but I bet I could beat you in a fight." Izael said mockingly. Moka quickly glared at Izael.  
"What makes you so sure?" she questioned, making herself seem especially confident in her fighting skills. At that moment, there was a slight breeze that gently moved Izael's hair from over his left eye.  
"This does." he said while pointing to his eye, as the breeze settled his eye was covered once more and Moka looked at him with an expression that was a mix of being impressed, and being frustrated.  
"Whatever, just give me back the rosary and maybe I'll fight you next time we meet." she said with a smirk. Izael tossed the rosary back to Moka and walked away, but as he stepped into the darkness of the trees, he disappeared out of sight.

Several hours later, when Tsukune finally awoke, Moka smiled happily at him, she was her usual self with pink hair and green eyes again. Tsukune quickly sat up  
opposite Moka, the two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before Moka looked down as if embarrassed before quickly apologizing. Tsukune looked puzzled for a moment before Moka quickly bit his neck again, the two laughed after it was done and they walked back to their dorms. After dropping Moka off to her room, Tsukune made his way back to his own room. To his surprise, as he entered, Izael already made dinner and was just serving it with perfect timing.  
"Here ya go, thought I'd make a chilli con carne tonight." he said as he handed a plate to Tsukune. Once more the two talked about their days before going to sleep.  
Tsukune was happy to have friends that would look out for him, but he didn't know what events lie ahead on his path, and maybe, just maybe, he should've left when he had the chance.


	2. Izael plus Succubus (Chapter 2)

It had been some time since the Saizo incident, and since then, Izael had been hanging around with Tsukune more and in turn, with Moka too. Izael quickly got used to watching Moka bite Tsukune, the latter however still hadn't gotten used to it. Today was a good example of this, as Tsukune and Izael met up with Moka and started to walk to school a little, Moka's stomach rumbled hungrily.  
"Sorry Tsukune, but I missed breakfast and haven't eaten in a while." Moka said in an eerily cheerful way before biting Tsukune's neck.  
"Don't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" Tsukune said before running way into the forest.  
"Wait! Tsukune I'm...sorry." she said quietly as Tsukune disappeared into the distance.  
"Don't worry Moka, I'm sure he's just a little cranky, must be hard to be somewhere like here for him." Izael explained, trying to cheer the pink-haired girl up, but  
she still had a worried expression.  
"Tell you what, I'll go after him and make sure he's alright." Moka smiled and nodded as a way of saying thanks, Izael then made a small waving gesture with his hand before turning to leave.

Tsukune was wandering aimlessly around campus looking somewhat depressed, then he found his way to a lake and started throwing stones into it, as he did this, there was a young blue-haired girl watching him. She was about to begin her act but Izael showed up, taking her by surprise.  
"Hey Tsukune, I came here on behalf of Moka to apologize, firstly, it's not her fault she's a vampire, and it's not like she only uses you as food, I mean, you're her  
friend right?" Izael said calmer than ever, this took Tsukune and the girl by surprise, but she was still hidden behind a tree and completely out of sight.  
"You're right Izael...I'll go tell her that I overreacted and make things right!" Tsukune said confidently before making his way back to the school. As Tsukune left,  
Izael was about to follow but stopped for a moment as he thought he heard something moving. He looked around cautiously. When he looked behind himself, he saw a young girl on her hands and knees. She had blue hair and for some reason wasn't wearing the top half of her uniform, instead she wore a yellow sweater, Izael quickly walked over to the girl to see if she was ok and help her to her feet. The girl, once standing, fell against Izael and looked up into his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" Izael asked, leaving the girl with a confused expression.  
"Yeah...I'm just a little dizzy. Could you help me to the infirmary?" she asked politely, Izael promptly put the girl's arm over his shoulders as he helped her to walk to the infirmary.  
"Thanks, I'm Kurumu Kurono by the way."  
"Kurumu huh? Aren't you in my class?"  
"Uh...yeah, I sit right behind you." after thinking for a moment, Izael nodded to show that what the girl claimed was true.

On the way to the infirmary, Tsukune called for Izael, getting his attention.  
"Where've you been Izael? Oh, who's that?" Tsukune asked in as much of a friendly voice as he could muster.  
"This is Kurumu, I was just helping her to-"  
"I'm Kurumu, and you shouldn't ask so many questions about what your friend is doing, it makes it look like you don't trust him...You DO trust him...right?" Kurumu  
asked with a devilish smile. Without noticing the girl's expression, Izael agreed to what she said as if he just realized he had been insulted by Tsukune. Them Moka  
entered the area and stood by Tsukune's side.  
"Oh hi Izael!" she said happily but Kurumu spoke spitefully into Izael's ear.  
"She may seem nice, but she's just using you to stay friends with Tsukune, and she only wants him for his blood." Izael, for some reason or another, thought that what the girl was saying made sense and simply told his friends to leave him alone from now on before he turned and continued walking with Kurumu to the infirmary.  
"What's gotten into him?" Moka asked with tears forming in her eyes, Tsukune too was taken aback by Izael's sudden change of attitude.

Some time later, Moka was walking through the halls and past some stairs when a voice from above called her name.  
"Moka Akashiya, I hear you're a vampire!" it was Kurumu, who was sitting on the rail of the stairs but hopped off and landed in front of Moka, intentionally flashing  
her panties to all the boys standing behind her, making all of them start staring.  
"Why are you taking my friend away?!" Moka yelled at the smaller girl.  
"Because you ruined my plans! I was going to turn every boy in this school into my slaves! But because you showed up, most of them are too busy looking at you to even notice me, and for my perfect revenge, I'm going to take Izael away from you forever!" Kurumu said while all the boys in the area were staring at her.  
"So that's what your plan was...well it won't work!" Moka yelled as Izael showed up carrying a plastic bag filled with trash.  
"Hey, Kurumu I finished that favor you asked, what's going on over here?" Izael asked before noticing Moka.  
"Oh, hi Moka, I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what was going through my mind." Izael explained before Kurumu fake fainted against him, he caught her and she looked up into his eyes once more.  
"C'mon Izael, we don't need someone like her to ruin our day." Kurumu said cruelly as Izael walked away with her.  
"Wait! Izael! She's trying to control you and take you away from me and Tsukune!" Moka cried, but Izael ignored her and continued walking away, as they left, Moka ran in the opposite direction crying.

Tsukune saw Moka crying and sat by her side as he tried to console her.  
"I'm sure he'll be back to his usual self." Tsukune repeated, not knowing what else to say, then he noticed that the next class was about to start, so he made his way  
to the classroom, leaving Moka behind to calm down.  
"That girl is a succubus." claimed a quiet voice that Moka recognized.  
"She's dangerous and is alone with Izael right now, you need to find them quickly. If she kisses him while he is under her control, he will become her slave forever"  
the voice continued, then Moka found the source of the voice. It was coming from her rosary. Although she was shocked to hear the rosary talking, Moka had more  
important things to worry about as she quickly sprinted into the building, grabbed Tsukune by the arm and pulled him away in the hopes to find their friend before it  
was too late. Meanwhile, Izael and Kurumu were sitting in the infirmary, Izael was explaining to Kurumu that he should go and apologize to his friends for his rude  
behaviour, but Kurumu looked him in the eyes and told him to stay. After making sure that Izael was under her control, Kurumu leaned towards him for a kiss, but Izael quickly put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting closer.  
"Sorry, but I don't like you in that way." Izael said bluntly, making the succubus go red with anger.

Moka and Tsukune rushed into the room at the perfect time, Kurumu had just sprouted her black, leathery wings and tail, she was floating slightly above the ground and clawed at Izael with her extra-long nails. As the strike was about to land, Moka quickly pushed Kurumu out of the window, but she quickly came flying back in and grabbed Izael by the throat using her tail, she began pulling him back out of the window when Tsukune grabbed his leg, making himself get pulled along too, then Moka did the same to Tsukune. Kurumu couldn't handle the extra weight and the four of them fell into the forest. Tsukune, Moka and Izael struggled to their feet as Kurumu flew backwards and held her arms out, she made a sudden dash at the group with her nails spread as wide as possible, the group ducked under the attack and Kurumu flew over their heads. In the next instant, the trees split as if they were cut by something incredibly sharp and fell to the sides. Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka's rosary and tried to pull it off in order to unleash Moka's strength, Izael noticed this.  
"You keep trying to take it off, I'll hold off Kurumu." he said calmly as the girl flew forwards once more. She slashed quickly with her long nails, aiming for Izael's  
face, but he merely raised one arm making it get cut open quite deeply, but protecting his face. Izael then quickly span and kicked Kurumu's head into the ground, then he put his foot lightly under her shoulder and kicked her back into the air.  
"How much longer are you gonna take Tsukune, cus I might as well just finish this fight myself." Izael complained.  
"It's stuck!" Tsukune yelled back. At that moment, Kurumu flew low and slashed at Izael's legs, but he grabbed her hair and spun her around before throwing her back.  
"You're too slow Tsukune." Izael said before turning his back to the succubus and walking to the vampire, who was strangely quiet the whole time.  
"Behind you!" Moka yelled as Izael grabbed her rosary and Kurumu rapidly approached with her nails pointed at his back. He pulled and the rosary came off instantly, a huge wave of yokai energy being released, the amount of energy was enough to paralyse The succubus with fear.  
"No! I won't lose to you!" Kurumu yelled angrily as she continued her dash, this time aimed at the now silver-haired vampire, who simply disappeared and reappeared behind the blue-haired girl. Moka grabbed her tail and threw her against a nearby tree, momentarily stopping the girl's movement.  
"Now, how about I rip off those wings so you never fly again?" Moka asked in a sinister tone.  
"Please! Anything but that!" Kurumu begged as the vampire got closer. Moka raised her leg, about to kick Kurumu's head once more, but instead hit Izael's arm as he extended it to block the kick. The arm was already wounded from Kurumu's nails, so the kick ripped the wounds open more and led to a lot of blood loss. Tsukune then also stood between Moka and Kurumu.  
"Moka! You shouldn't try killing someone, no matter what they did wrong!" Tsukune pleaded. Izael on the other hand just looked at Moka with a look of anger.  
"If you want to kill anyone, at least fight me first! I've been waiting patiently to fight you, and now you'd rather kill some blue haired idiot?" he said, annoyed at  
the lack of care from the others. Moka sighed and took the rosary from Izael.  
"If you insist on being the first person I kill, at the very least, I'll grant that wish and even let you enjoy life for a while." she said before putting the rosary  
back on.  
"You won't be able to kill me, but a fight would be fun." Izael said smirking.

The next day, Izael woke to see Tsukune busy on his daily letter to his family, he looked down at his arm and noticed it had already healed just as expected. Then  
Izael went through his own morning routine; eat, get dressed and wait for Tsukune, the two then left their room and walked to the spot where they usually meet Moka but she was already there, she smiled and waved happily after knowing that the three would continue being friends after all. But something different happened today. While the three friends were walking to school as usual, an unwelcome voice called from behind, the three turned to see Kurumu approaching with a box.  
"My hero!" She yelled before jumping on Izael and forcing the box into his hands. "These are for you! Because I know how much you like food." Izael opened the box and started smiling right away, coming from the box was the smell of freshly baked cookies, he took one out and took a big bite out of it.  
"Mmm...These are delicious!" he said, happy to have been given such a nice snack.  
"Don't think you can buy our friendship with-" Tsukune started, but Izael interrupted.  
"Anyone who makes cookies this good is more than welcome to be my friend." Izael said, his friends looked at him in disbelief of his stupidity, Kurumu however smiled, blushed and pulled him into a hug.  
"So, why are you giving me cookies suddenly?" Izael asked after finally finishing the box of cookies.  
"Oh, well, since you saved me from Moka yesterday, I thought that you were really brave and because of that I thought I'd make something to pay you back!" She replied cheerfully, right before quietly adding "Also I want to make you happy." She said this quiet enough for none of them to hear her. Was this the start of a beautiful friendship, or just a new source of problems?


	3. Loli plus Witch (Chapter 3)

Everyone from the school was crowded around a bulletin board near the entrance of the school when Tsukune and his friends arrived.  
"Oh, the exam results are here." Tsukune said in a worried tone. The group pushed their way to the board to read their own results, Tsukune barely passed in 50th,  
Kurumu was a little below passing in 64th, Moka came 13th and Izael scored just 2 points, making him last in the school.  
"Hey! I scored!" Izael said cheerfully, the others looking at him, confused about him being happy even after receiving terrible results, then they remembered just how stupid Izael was then also celebrated him scoring, even if it was just 2 points.  
"Congratulations Kurumu, you finally found someone even dumber than you are!" Tsukune said jokingly, Izael and Kurumu glared at him, both angry for being called stupid by their friends. Moka, however, wasn't paying attention to the others but looked at the list still, seeing who got the most points.  
"Yukari Sendou." She muttered quietly to herself.

Meanwhile, not far from the crowd of students, there was one little girl dressed as a witch watching Moka and the others from a distance when a voice came from behind her.  
"Hey, if it isn't little Yukari, the child genius." the voice was coming from a quite tall boy as he stood with his two friends, one was short and quite fat, the other was tall and thin with glasses.  
"Oh...hi class rep." The little girl said quietly.  
"Y'know, that outfit of yours is against the school rules." the glasses wearing one said with a demanding voice.  
"Yeah, take it off." The fat one said, in a strangely perverted voice.  
"Witches like you make me sick!" the class rep said before pulling back one hand, ready to hit Yukari.  
"Stop!" Moka called as she stepped between the boys and the girl, Yukari looked up at Moka in admiration before smiling at her hero.  
"Or what?" the fat one said again, as Izael stepped next to Moka.  
"Or I'll kick your fat ass around the school and back." Izael said coldly, a crowd gathering around the 6 of them. The leader of the three guys looked around and  
realized he wouldn't be able to get away with anything with so many witnesses.  
"C'mon guys, let's go." he said as he and his friends turned their backs to Yukari and wandered off. "I wouldn't want to be seen near a dirty thing like a witch  
anyway, they're so disgusting." As the boy said this, Moka became flustered with rage before turning to Yukari and seeing if she was ok.

Later, in the lunch room, Moka, Kurumu, Izael, Tsukune and Yukari all sat around a table talking.  
"You're that child genius, Yukari, right?" Moka asked, clearly impressed that such a young girl could be smarter than all of them.  
"Wait, you're like 4 years younger than us." Tsukune pointed out. "That must mean you're a super genius!"  
"Yeah! And your outfit is super cute too!" Moka said in her usual cheerful tone.  
Izael then stood up and shouted out "She must be Super Woman!" Everyone then proceeded to headbutt different things simultaneously. Tsukune, the table. Kurumu, the wall. Yukari, Moka's breasts, and Moka herself, Yukari's head. Then Izael suddenly realized something.  
"Wait! What happens if you do bad in the exam?"  
"Well, this exam isn't too important, but if you do this bad in the finals, you'll have to go to summer school and miss out on having fun." Yukari explained, making it  
seem as if she wasn't even trying on the exam, while also rubbing her head. "I guess that means you'll have to stay with udder girl." she continued, clearly referencing Kurumu and her large breasts, leaving her with an annoyed look.  
"Oh shit! I'm an idiot!" Izael said before slamming his face against the table, everyone looked at him briefly.  
"And your just realizing this now?" Tsukune said facepalming.  
"Well, there's something I want to tell Moka." Yukari said quietly as she began to blush.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Well...I...I really like Moka and...and I was wondering if Moka will be my girlfriend!" She yelled making Tsukune looked shocked as Izael and Kurumu burst into laughter.  
"I can be your friend who's a girl." Moka said feeling awkward after being asked out by a little girl.  
"YAY! We're gonna have so much fun!" Yukari cheered, she quickly jumped over the table and hugged Moka, knocking her to the floor, making Izael and Kurumu laugh even more. Moka on the other hand was busy being fondled on the floor by Yukari.

The next day Moka was walking around looking exhausted as Yukari was behind her, clinging onto her breasts.  
"Your boobs are so perfect Moka! Unlike my small ones." Yukari said matter-of-factly, Tsukune quickly turned to Yukari while Izael was still laughing in the background.  
"Yukari, you need to stop holding onto Moka like that."  
"Yeah, Yukari, could you please let go? I'm getting uncomfortable." Moka said. Yukari just stopped walking but kept squeezing the breasts.  
"You know Tsukune, you're always trying to get between me and Moka." she spoke quickly and without embarrassment.  
"I'm getting in the way?" he replied, getting quite annoyed now. He quickly tried to pull Yukari off of Moka, but she quickly raised her wand and made a wash pan fall  
on his head which was soon followed by a mop, a broom and some other tools used for cleaning, as they all started attacking him from all directions. Yukari started to laugh as she watched Tsukune getting hit around, Izael however, finally stopped laughing when he saw this.  
"Right, that's enough Moka-groping for you." he said calmly while easily pulling her away from Moka and putting her down a few steps back. "And stop beating up Tsukune just because he's weak." he continued. Yukari quickly turned and waved her wand once more, making a wash pan fall onto Izael's head too, Kurumu glared at the young witch and Izael simply gave her a frightening look, making her hide behind Moka.

After Yukari finally stopped making the mops and other items attacking Tsukune, Kurumu took him and Izael to the infirmary, Izael felt as though he didn't need to go but she insisted upon it.  
"I can't believe that nasty girl would do this even though we tried to be her friends." Tsukune spoke in an annoyed tone.  
"Well, it's what people like her are like." Kurumu explained  
"People like her?" Izael asked.  
"Yeah, she's a witch and for a long time witches have been hated by both humans and monsters, mostly because they didn't quite fit in with either group. Because of  
this, most witches don't have many friends, it's probably why Yukari acted the way she did." Kurumu said quietly. "Not that it makes it Ok to do that!" she quickly continued as if she insulted somebody.  
"No friends huh? That must suck." Tsukune said, suddenly feeling sorry for getting angry at the young witch.  
"It does, not being in contact with anyone and being isolated is one of the worst feelings ever." Izael said, finally saying something smart. Suddenly Tsukune dived  
forwards and reached for Kurumu's breasts.  
"What the hell are you doing!? You know I don't love you!" Kurumu screamed as Tsukune pulled her skirt down, Izael heard some laughter coming from the window and chose to investigate. As he approached the window, he suddenly turned around against his own will, Moka walked in and saw what was happening. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she saw what Tsukune was doing.  
"Tsukune you pervert!" Kurumu continued.  
"I'm not doing this! I swear!" Tsukune pleaded, when Izael suddenly grabbed Kurumu from behind and turned her around. He quickly leant forwards as if to kiss her when Moka heard laughter from the window too.  
"Yukari! Stop this now!" Moka called, suddenly Tsukune stopped what he was doing and lay on the floor. Izael on the other hand pushed Kurumu to the side gently and ran at the window, where the little witch now had her head poking up.

Later, in some classroom, the 4 friends stood in a circle around Yukari, looking down at her, not in disappointment, but because of the size difference.  
"Yukari, you need to stop playing pranks on people or you'll end up with no friends." Tsukune said bluntly.  
"I don't need friends anyway! I've always been alone and I'm just fine!" Yukari yelled back.  
"No you're not, without friends you're always feeling alone, and because of that you don't properly know how to express yourself, which is why you play pranks." Izael said, shocking everyone, but this lasted a very short amount of time as Moka suddenly stood up to her friends.  
"You guys need to stop being so mean to her! She has no friends, and because of that we should try to be her friends!" Moka argued.  
"But Moka, she almost killed Tsukune, not to mention what she did in the infirmary." Izael said, making Kurumu blush and Tsukune nod in agreement.  
"No!" Moka yelled. "She needs friends and...and if you guys don't at least try, I won't be your friend either!" Moka cried, then everyone glanced past Moka, noticing  
that Yukari was gone.  
"Stupid friends, who needs 'em?!" Yukari quietly pouted as she walked around the school, suddenly she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going you stupid jerk!" Yukari shouted angrily, she then looked up and saw who she had walked into, it was her class rep.  
"You disgusting witch, I guess this time I'll teach you a lesson!" he said as his two friends stepped out from behind her.

The group were just standing in the classroom still, talking about Yukari and they finally decided that they'll all try to be her friend when suddenly, there was a  
loud scream from the forest. Moka quickly ran from the room and the others followed, except for Izael, he just stood alone for a moment. Meanwhile, Yukari was being held against a tree by some kind of lizard-man, two other lizard-men standing behind him a little.  
"Let's just kill her!" one of them demanded.  
"Yeah, nobody would notice a witch disappearing anyway." the leader said cruelly, Yukari quickly raised her wand to try and cast some magic, The leader quickly bit  
the wand and snapped it before spitting it out again. "Ugh, that tasted disgusting! I need something to get rid of the taste."  
"How about we eat her? Cant be much worse than the wood you just ate." the third lizard asked, then all three of them began to laugh as they moved closer to her.  
"Stop!" Moka called from behind, making all of the lizards turn and look at her.  
"Hey look, someone else to eat! Bet she tastes better too!" a lizard said confidently.  
"You're not alone Yukari, I thought I was too, but Tsukune and the others are really great friends, they helped me to be happy during my time here. So please, give  
them a chance to make you happy, and we can all be friends." Moka said in a very dramatic tone, Yukari started to cry of joy, but the lizard-men quickly slashed their claws at Yukari, but Tsukune dived in the way of the slash and had his shoulder cut open, then Izael stepped out from behind a tree.  
"Fight me." he said bluntly. "If you have the confidence to start a fight on those that are weaker than you, then you should have the confidence to start a fight on  
someone who is stronger than you if you have help right? Then try it, I dare you." he continued, the three lizard-men dashed at Izael quickly, but he grabbed two of  
them by the throat and kicked the third back. He slammed the lizards' heads together and threw them both to the side as the leader quickly ran at Izael once more, he swung his claw at his opponent's throat, Izael merely grabbed his wrist and bent it back while slamming him to the ground and breaking his arm. Izael then quickly walked back to his group.  
"Anybody else want to fight? I'm ready for more!" Everyone then proceeded to hit him and started walking back to the academy.

The group of friends were almost back to the school, leaving the three lizards on the ground, when suddenly Moka dived on Tsukune and started drinking his blood.  
"You know Moka, if you continue to drink his blood like that, one day Tsukune may develop anemia, or maybe just die from blood loss, you should really regulate the  
amount of blood you drink to maximize efficiency." Izael explained. Everyone looked at him in shock that he's actually been saying smart things today.  
"What's wrong with you today?" Kurumu asked cautiously.  
"Perhaps it was because I was hit on the-" Izael was stopped mid sentence by a wash pan slamming into the back of his head.  
"What were you saying Izael?" Yukari asked.  
"I was saying that you're gonna get a punch if you hit me like that again!" Izael said before tripping over a tree root.  
"Yay! He's back to his lovely, stupid self!" Kurumu said cheerfully as she helped Izael up and hugged him tightly.  
"So guys, what was the screaming about? Huh? Huh? Where are they?" Izael asked stupidly. The next day, Moka, Kurumu and Izael walked into their homeroom to see Tsukune being hugged and held still by Yukari.  
"I see you guys have become close friends." Kurumu said cheerfully as Moka gave a jealous look, Yukari and Moka then started pulling Tsukune, trying to pull him away from the other.  
"Well Tsukune, I gotta feel sorry for you." Izael said as Moka leaned in and bit Tsukune once more. And so a new friend had joined their group of friends, how many more problems lie ahead on their path to happiness?


	4. Date plus Nerds (Chapter 4)

Apologies for the slightly shorter and slightly more boring chapter, in all honesty I didn't want to write this chapter but decided to regardless. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The group of friends walked into their classroom together, all having fun and laughing with each other, then Kurumu asked Tsukune if they could talk in private.  
"Uh, sure Kurumu, what is it?" he asked as the two walked out of the classroom.  
"You've known Izael longer than us, you're the first person he properly spoke to...Is there anything I could use to make him love me?" Kurumu asked desperately.  
"Maybe try taking him on a picnic, just the two of you. Since he loves food so much." Tsukune said while looking at Izael as he stuffed his mouth with as much food as he could.  
"Thanks Tsukune, I'll let you know how it goes." Kurumu smiled as she approached Izael, Tsukune was then dragged to the side by Moka and Yukari. The two girls were fighting over Tsukune once more, until Moka bit Tsukune, followed by Yukari hugging both of them.  
"Hey Izael, I wanted to ask you something." Kurumu said shyly.  
"What is it?" Izael asked.  
"Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get something to eat?" Kurumu asked, even shyer than before and quickly blushing.  
"Sure, how about tomorrow?" Izael replied, not realizing that Kurumu meant a date.

The next day, Izael and Kurumu met by the school gates and Izael was waiting for the others until Kurumu explained that they weren't coming.  
"Why not?" Izael asked.  
"Because...Moka and Tsukune needed to help Yukari with something, and we could help too but I've already set everything up for today." Kurumu lied, just trying to get Izael to realize that it'd just be the two of them.  
"Ok, I guess. Let's go." Izael said, seemingly disappointed that the others wouldn't be joining them. As they started walking, Kurumu took out a blindfold and put it on Izael.  
"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Kurumu said as she led Izael through the forest. They were walking for quite some time before they finally stopped, Kurumu  
removed the blindfold and Izael saw the area in which they were standing. They were standing on the edge of the cliff, with a large bag on top of a mat on the floor.  
"How's the view?" Kurumu asked. "I think it's beautiful." she continued, answering her own question.  
"I think it's nice." Izael said, unsure of what to say about the red ocean, red sun and red sky. Izael walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down before returning  
Kurumu quickly sat and Izael sat opposite her, she quickly opened the bag and took out a few boxes, Izael not taking his eyes off of the food the entire time.  
"We'll start with an appetizer and work our way up to the bigger food." Kurumu explained as she opened the first box, revealing that it was full of salad that was  
arranged neatly and creatively. Izael quickly went to grab a handful, but Kurumu stopped him.  
"Here, let me get it for you." She smiled as she picked up some of the salad and held it out to Izael, who unexpectedly just bit the food rather than grabbing it.  
Kurumu looked at him, shocked, but in a good way, she quickly grabbed some more and held it up again, feeding Izael. After the two finished the salad together, Kurumu opened the next box.

By the time the two made it to the last box, they found themselves sitting side by side and smiling at each other. Kurumu opened the last box, showing 2 heart-shaped cookies, she handed one to Izael and grabbed the other for herself. The two smiled widely, although for different reasons, Kurumu because she thought her plan was working, and Izael because he was getting food.  
"Let's eat them together." Kurumu said cheerfully before the two both took a bite from their cookies and ate them simultaneously. 'This is going great!' Kurumu thought  
'This cookie is delicious!' Izael thought as he continued to smile while eating, as the two finished their cookies, they smiled at each other and glanced around at the  
many empty boxes around them, then they looked back to each other. Kurumu slowly moved her hand to Izael's face, then tried to move his hair so she could see his hidden eye. Izael quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away.  
"Sorry but, I don't like people seeing that eye for a reason." Izael said strictly, Kurumu looked down sadly. "It's not because of anything except what might happen if  
it ever is exposed." Izael continued in a serious voice, which was slightly worrying for Kurumu  
"Sorry..." Kurumu said in a very sad tone.  
"Don't be, it's not your fault that you didn't know." Izael said consolingly as Kurumu looked up at him once more. She quickly leaned forwards and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you for being so kind." she said before kissing him on the cheek. Confused about what was going on, Izael just hugged her back for a few moments before  
suggesting that they get back to school before they get into trouble.  
"I guess you're right, but maybe we could spend some more time together!" Kurumu said in an extremely happy voice. 'He's definitely in love with me!' she silently  
cheered in her mind.

While the two were walking back to school together, Kurumu was holding Izael's hand and staying as close to him as possible, making them seem like boyfriend and  
girlfriend. They walked into the classroom like it too and Tsukune and the others turned to see it, they all looked as though they were surprised that Izael was  
actually holding Kurumu's hand.  
"Congratulations! Now I know you two won't get in my way!" Yukari yelled, confusing Izael and offending Kurumu.  
"Congratulations for what?" Izael asked, making everyone's expressions change from surprised to thinking he's stupid.  
"For getting together, obviously." Tsukune said, confusing Izael even more, but he couldn't be bothered to question it anymore.  
"So, did much happen while we were away?" Kurumu asked politely, but nobody had anything interesting to say about their day, so Izael decided to tell them about his and Kurumu's date, they were all intrigued by what he was saying, as if they were just now learning that he can actually love something that isn't food, then they  
noticed that he almost only mentioned the different foods they shared, and when they noticed this, they all facepalmed. For the rest of the day, Kurumu didn't leave  
Izael's side, but he didn't mind as it meant he always had somebody to talk to throughout the day.

The next day, Izael and Tsukune waited at the usual meeting spot before school when suddenly, both got leapt on by the girls.  
"Tsukune!" Moka yelled.  
"Izael!" Kurumu yelled at the same time, both girls were tightly hugging the boys when Yukari walked over and hugged Moka from behind.  
"Let's just get to school?" Tsukune said as he was being crushed by Moka's loving embrace. Izael on the other hand just lifted Kurumu onto his back and gave her a  
piggy back ride as they walked. The entire way, Kurumu had her head rested on Izael's shoulder with her eyes closed as she hummed cheerfully.  
"Hey! Those guys are stealing our girls!" said a voice from behind them.  
"Yeah! Let's beat them up and prove to the girls that we're better than them!" another voice called from next to the first. Everyone turned to see three boys standing  
side by side, one tall and thin, another short and fat, and the third was completely average, all three looked like complete nerds with thick rimmed glasses and spots  
all over their faces. Yukari simply laughed at the boys' appearances but Kurumu and Moka looked enraged at the boys for calling them their girls. The three nerds went past the group of friends and walked to school.  
"What dorks." Yukari said.

Later, Tsukune went to buy snacks for everyone but someone put a bag over his head and dragged him to the bus stop. As the bag was taken off ofhis head, Tsukune saw that the three nerds from before were the culprits as they started hitting him with thin plastic cones.  
"Wow, you guys really are lame." Izael said as he stepped out from behind a tree, like he usually does. The three nerds turned to Izael and quickly all three of them  
ran at him.  
"Why is everyone in this school a complete idiot?" Izael asks ironically before hitting all three of them to the ground. Suddenly Kurumu shows up, carrying Moka and  
Yukari as she flies.  
"Izael!" she yelled happily as she put the two down and dived on him once more.  
"NOW!" the nerds yelled before standing and transforming then merging, making a huge creature that can only be described as nightmarish, not because it's frightening, but because it's too weird to imagine without having a nightmare. The newly transformed nerds quickly attacked Tsukune, then turned to Izael, as the abomination stepped closer to Izael however, Kurumu's nails grew incredibly long and sharp, just like when she fought Moka and Izael, she spread her wings and flew at the creature quickly and slashed right through it.  
"Nobody tries to hurt my Izael!" she yelled in anger, meanwhile Tsukune pulled off Moka's rosary and unleashed the inner Moka. Izael quickly got ready to fight as Moka kicked the nerds back into the forest.  
"Know your place!" she called shortly after the kick, she then turned to Tsukune with a look of disappointment and shame. "You brought me out just for small fry like  
them? Pathetic." she said harshly.  
"Moka, wanna fight yet?" Izael said in his usual calm tone.  
"Not yet, you've got a new reason to stay alive...for a while at least." Moka said before putting her rosary back on and transforming back.  
"C'mon, let's get back to school." Yukari said. Izael was once again giving Kurumu a piggy back, Tsukune was now giving Moka a piggy back because she was unconscious, and Yukari was walking normally between the two pairs.

When the group arrived at school they all walked to the girls dorms, Izael and Tsukune went to drop off their friends before returning to their own home.  
"Race you there!" Tsukune said as he broke into a run towards the boys dorms.  
'He never learns.' Izael thought as he let Tsukune gain a large distance advantage. As Tsukune opened the door to their room, he saw Izael was already cooking dinner.  
"Seriously, how do you do that?!" Tsukune asked.  
"Do what?" Izael asked, playing dumb, well, dumber than usual.  
"How do you get here so fast?"  
"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Izael asked quietly, Tsukune nodded quickly. "Come here a sec and I'll show you." Izael said, smirking as Tsukune stepped closer  
to him. Izael quickly grabbed his friend's shoulder and the two sunk into the shadow on the floor, in an instant the two were standing in the middle of the forest, by  
the little lake, they then sunk into the shadows once more and reappeared in their kitchen.  
"You can teleport!?" Tsukune shouted in shock.  
"No, I can travel through shadows, and you were supposed to keep quiet about it." Izael said in an annoyed tone.  
"Right. Sorry. But how come you never told us before?" Tsukune asked with interest in his voice.  
"Don't particularly like using my powers around other people, which is why I usually make sure I'm out of sight before using them. Same reason I hide my left eye."  
Izael explained.  
"I see...Dinner's burning." Tsukune said quickly, just to see what Izael's reaction would be.  
"No! Dammit! I don't wanna waste food!" Izael said in shock and anger as he quickly turned and ran to the cooker. As he noticed that the food was fine, he turned to  
his friend. "Don't EVER say something like that again, you really worried me for a second there." Izael continued, Tsukune burst into laughter upon hearing this. And  
so yet another action-filled day was over, and the two boys followed their usual evening routine of eating, talking for a while then sleeping. But what awaits them  
tomorrow when they must make an important decision?


	5. Clubs plus Fighting (Chapter 5)

It was yet another day in the grand Yokai Academy, Tsukune and his group of friends were once more meeting up before school. As Moka arrived, she bit tsukune as usual, and when Kurumu arrived, she hugged Izael as tightly as possible before asking politely for a piggy back, Yukari on the other hand hugged Moka and Tsukune. As the 5 walked towards their classroom, expecting yet another useless lesson and maybe even another fight at some point. Izael was hoping for a fight more than expecting one, but the others were more worried than excited.  
"Today, class, you will all be joining clubs to simulate and further improve fitting in with humans. Humans have many different clubs to join, so we tried to include a  
few here to make it even easier to act human." Ms Nekonome said in her usual happy yet ditzy tone, the class immediately broke into a rumble of murmurs.  
"What club are you going to join?" One boy asked the person next to him.  
"I don't know, I'll join whatever you join." the other replied.  
"Hey! We should all join a group together!" Moka suggested, everyone thought this was a great idea, Izael even managed to pay attention this time.

As the group started to look around for a suitable club for them all, Izael immediately turned his attention to trying to find a fighting club, the others decidedto let him wander around as they knew he'd return sooner or later. The group passed many strange clubs like the acupuncture club and mummy club all of which lead to Moka Screaming at the person representing the clubs. Meanwhile, Izael had found a fighting club, he stepped up to the area as he saw someone getting thrown a large distance before sliding to a stop and struggling to their feet, the two instructors laughed as Izael walked over to them.  
"Hey, can I fight you guys?" Izael asked dumbly.  
"You can fight one of us, if you think you're tough enough, after all, we are the toughest in the club, nobody here has beat us yet." one of them replied confidently.  
"C'mon, let me fight you both! I bet you're just scared to get beaten up together!" Izael said mockingly, shortly before impersonating a chicken, the two leaders'  
faces going red with anger.  
"Fine, but if we beat you up too bad, you're not allowed to surrender!" the second said aggressively. Shortly after, a large group of people showed up just to watch  
what would happen if both of them teamed up. Izael just smirked as he entered the ring. Back with the group Tsukune spotted a club that would be good for all of them, the swim club, mostly because it seemed like the most ordinary of the clubs. Unfortunately, a majority of the boys of the school were also there, for a different  
reason, they just wanted to see the girls in their swimsuits.  
"Are you sure you really want to join that club?" Moka asked, seemingly disheartened.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun Moka!" Kurumu cheered, secretly thinking about something other than swimming.  
"Well...if you guys want to, I guess there's no helping it." Moka muttered.  
"That's the spirit!" Yukari cheered as the group moved quickly to the front of the huge crowd surrounding the extremely popular stall.

During this, Izael was getting ready for his fight by mocking his opponents.  
"If you want, I'll let you both use your monster forms, they're probably weak anyways." Izael said, actually believing what he said was true, the two boys quickly  
burst into laughter before changing into their monster forms. One was a cyclops, the other was a troll, both high in power but low in speed. Izael chuckled at his  
opponents.  
"You can have the first hit." the cyclops said while trying to contain his laughter, he truly believed that Izael would be easy to beat. Until Izael dashed and slammed  
his elbow against the cyclops' stomach and kicked his legs, making him fall quickly to the floor. The troll then quickly tried grabbing Izael from behind, but Izael  
turned quickly and jumped, grabbing his enemy's head and throwing him against the floor, on top of his partner. Izael stepped back and waited as the two stumbled back to their feet.  
"Maybe you guys should stop holding back." Izael said in disbelief of their weakness, to which the pair seemed to growl in anger before they both ran at him once more.  
Izael quickly ducked under a punch from the troll before grabbing his arm and pulling it under the cyclops' kick, he then raised the arm, pulled and twisted it, making  
the troll fall against the cyclops in pain, he then swung the pair around and threw them at the ground once more.  
"One last try?" Izael asked, clearly as an insult to their strength, the two ran seperate ways and attacked from both sides, both with powerful punches. Izael merely  
leant out of the way of all the punches that head his way. Once he grew tired of this he kicked them both in the stomach while jumping, then he followed by starting up an aggressive combo on each of them, punches to the face and body, followed by kicks to the stomach and legs, leaving both flat on their backs. Other members of the group quickly lifted Izael into the air in celebration before asking him to teach them to fight like him.  
"Nah, if those guys were the toughest, then you guys are way too weak for me." he said bluntly, annoying everyone who heard him as he walked away, looking for his friends once more.

While Izael was having his fun against the fight club, Tsukune and several other boys had been lured into the pool by the swimming coaches in their bikini's, Moka and the other girls were sitting at the side, staring into space completely bored, so Kurumu decided to go looking for Izael to see how his fights were going, Yukari decided to go look around at the other clubs and Moka stayed, just to keep a close eye on Tsukune.  
"You shouldn't be so close to the water." Moka's rosary said to her.  
"Hey! If you're not getting in the pool, you need to leave!" the club leader yelled to Moka, before splashing her and making her run away crying from the pain of the  
water as it sent a surge of pain through her body. Tsukune didn't seem to notice that Moka was crying and continued with his swimming lesson. Izael then wandered in and stood by the pool, he took a careful look at everyone in the pool before diving in, he swam quickly towards Tsukune and splashed him fiercely.  
"Oh, hey Izael, when did you get here?" Tsukune laughed as he splashed back. The two were cheerfully swimming around and splashing like children when suddenly they heard a very close call of pain, they turned and saw that the girls of the swim club had transformed into mermaids and were draining the life from the male swimmers, they turned quickly back to the one that was teaching Tsukune to swim, she quickly wrapped her arms around him after transforming.  
"I've had my eyes on you for a long time, I've always thought you've had the delicious scent, most similar to a human." she said while getting ready to bite Tsukune.  
"Oh no you don't!" Izael said before surrounding his arm with darkness.  
"Oh no YOU don't!" another mermaid yelled before grabbing Izael's legs and dragging him under the water and deep into the pool.

Moka was sitting by the school when her rosary warned her of Tsukune and Izael's danger, she then suddenly heard cries for help coming from the pool as the commotion began. She quickly made her way there, and ran to the pool side, where she saw Tsukune in the clutches of the mermaid and Izael being dragged down even deeper into the cold, dark depths of water.  
"Tsukune!" Moka cried before diving into the pool to save him, more concerned for Tsukune because he's only human.  
"Idiot! Vampires are weak in the water, us mermaids on the other-hand are invincible! The water is our natural territory for combat!" The swim leader called, laughing while talking. Tsukune somehow broke out of the mermaids' grip and swam after Moka as she too sunk into the pool, as he reached her, Tsukune pulled off her rosary before being dragged away from her by some other mermaids. Kurumu and Yukari were watching in shock, and Izael suddenly stood next to them.  
"Izael!? I thought you were under water! I was so worried about you!" Kurumu cried with a mix of happiness and worry.  
"I was, I used the shadows in the pool to shadow-step behind that tree." he indicated a tree behind him by pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Oh and that  
mermaid that was pulling me wasn't so tough on dry land." he continued. As the two girls were distracted by Izael's story, they didn't notice the huge purple glow from within the pool, which was soon followed by a large splash as the silver-haired Moka stood on the edge of the pool, two mermaids quickly leapt out of the water at her, she kicked both back into the water effortlessly, but they immediately recovered and got ready to attack once more.  
"Didn't I already tell you? We're invincible in the water!" the swim club leader yelled once more, almost purposely giving her opponent an idea of her weaknesses.  
"I'll just change-up the territory then." Moka mumbled before leaping into the air, followed by the mermaid. "Fool, you actually took the bait." she continued before  
spinning and kicking the mermaid into a net that hung slightly above the water. "Know your place!" she called before falling and landing safely by the pool. Tsukune  
quickly gave her the rosary.  
"I'd ask for a fight, but I hear you're weak when in contact with water, and well..." Izael started before pointing at the soaking wet vampire.  
"Hmph, I'd still be able to beat you, but I have more important things to attend to...like sleeping." Moka said before attaching the rosary once more, changing back to her normal green-eyed self and passing out onto Tsukune, who sat and rested her head on his lap.

Later that day, the friends were sitting by the pool and casually discussing what group they should join.  
"Well, I guess the swim club's no longer an option." Tsukune said.  
"As if I'd want to swim with some tuna anyways. I'd rather eat them to be honest." Izael said stupidly, making all of the others give him their usual look of  
disbelief, still not being able to comprehend his idiocy.  
"How can you be such an idiot?" Yukari asked, as if finally giving up on him.  
"He's not stupid! He just loves food!" Kurumu quickly replied before hugging Izael tightly, not allowing him room to speak anymore. At that point, Ms Nekonome walked past the group with a bag of fish before noticing them and turning her head to talk to them.  
"Oh, still not found a group?" She asked, to which everyone nodded as a response. "Why not join the newspaper club? I'm the teacher in charge after all!" she continued cheerfully, everyone considered it, except for Izael who hated the idea of actually thinking about anything other than tonight's dinner.  
"I'll join." Moka said first in an especially happy tone.  
"If Moka's joining, I will too." Tsukune said, followed by Yukari saying almost the same thing.  
"Me and Izael will join too so we can all be together!" Kurumu cheered.  
"I will?" Izael asked, not much liking that he didn't get his own choice in the matter.  
"Yes, you will!" Kurumu said once more, this time in a slightly more sinister tone as she pulled Izael into another tight hug, stopping any more communication from  
him.  
"Great! 5 members at once!" Ms Nekonome said in a very ditzy voice. The group then cheered as they could now spend more time together before all of them, except Moka, dived into the pool for no apparent reason, Kurumu was stilling clinging onto Izael's back, pulling him under water every now and then. "Oh, and club meetings will start in a few days!" the neko teacher said finally before she left.

After finally drying themselves off, the boys escorted the girls back to their dorms before walking home, this time without Izael disappearing into the shadows.  
"Hey, there's something I wanna talk to you about, it's about Kurumu." Izael said, sparking up a new conversation instantly.  
"Really? What is it?" Tsukune asked, curious of what Izael had to say.  
"Well, she seems to like spending a lot of time with me and making food for me, and she won't stop hugging me."  
"Yeah..." Tsukune said, unsure about whether Izael was confused about what was going on or not, which he probably was.  
"And, to put it simply, her food is really delicious, and I wish I could have more of it, but the hugs and stuff is way too much." Izael said, Tsukune facepalming.  
"You know Izael, Kurumu really likes you, that's why she does all of this stuff for you." Tsukune explained.  
"Erm, I like all of you guys, but I don't make cookies for you." Izael replied, thinking Tsukune was the one being stupid.  
"No, I mean that...nevermind, you're too stupid to understand."  
"Call me stupid again, and you'll be making your own dinner tonight." Izael said sternly, making Tsukune stop speaking instantly for the rest of the journey. And so the friends finally found a club for all of them, how will this affect their day to day life in the future?


	6. Pervert plus Battle (chapter 6)

It was a late night at the large castle that is Yokai academy, and as a young girl was getting out of the shower and dressing herself, she heard a strange noise from  
outside her window, she quickly looked towards the window in horror.  
"Who's there?!" she called into the darkness before quickly getting dressed, meanwhile another girl was changing into her pajama's ready for bed, when a figure showed itself at her window, she looked closer and screamed. What happened next is unknown.

Izael and Tsukune were waiting for their friends as usual when Izael was suddenly knocked to the ground.  
"Kurumu, you have to be more careful when hugging me." Izael said while laying underneath the blue haired girl who was hugging him tightly, while this was happening, Moka had helped herself to Tsukune's blood once again.  
"Let's get to school!" Yukari cheered happily as the group made their way to school, all the way Izael was silently thinking 'why do I always have to give her a piggy  
back ride?'. The group made it into school, ready and excited to begin their club activities, except for Izael who thought a newspaper club would be boring.  
"What do you think we'll be doing first?" Moka asked.  
"I don't know, but I just wanna work together with Izael." Kurumu said in her usual cheerful voice, Izael on the other hand was staring blankly at the front of the  
classroom waiting for something to happen, but with a bad feeling about something.  
"Good afternoon club!" Ms Nekonome said happily as she entered the room. "I've got someone to introduce to you, he's the only other student in the club and he's the head of the newspaper club!" she continued as a tall boy with black hair and a red bandana walked in holding two bouquets of flowers, one set was pink, the other red, as he approached the group, he handed the pink flowers to Kurumu and the red ones to Moka, making the pair blush. Then he spotted Yukari and took a red flower from Moka's bouquet and gave it to the young witch, unexpectedly, Izael got up and walked out of the room, everyone watched as they were confused and shocked.  
"I wonder what's gotten into him." Moka said, worried about her friend.  
"I'll go after him." Kurumu replied as she got up and made her way to the door and left in the direction that she thought Izael did.

After failing to find Izael, Kurumu went back to the club room to meet the club leader and continue helping out.  
"I'm Ginei Morioka, but please call me Gin. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said in a seemingly responsible voice, making himself seem more like a club leader.  
"My name is Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you." Moka said, bowing in respect.  
"I'm Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu said, distracted by the thoughts and worries of Izael.  
"I'm Yukari Sendou!" Yukari cheered.  
"I'm Tsukune-" Tsukune started, but was interrupted.  
"Ok, first I need you two girls to put these posters up on the wall, stand on a chair to get them nice and high. Yukari, you go and advertise the paper by handing out  
leaflets, and Tsukune, get some paper ready to write on." Gin instructed, they all immediately got into their positions to do their individual activities, Gin stood  
behind the two girls as they climbed onto chairs.  
"Is this high enough Gin-senpai?" Moka asked politely.  
"A little higher." Gin said absent mindedly as he seemed to be looking down at his shoe, not the posters. Then Tsukune noticed a mirror on his foot, that was looking  
right up his friends' skirts, he quickly approached Gin.  
"What are you doing?!" Tsukune asked aggressively towards the leader. Gin quickly kicked the mirror away.  
"Stopping you from looking up these girls' skirts!" Gin accused Tsukune of being a pervert which caused the two girls to slap him before leaving.

Tsukune chased his friends and convinced them that he wasn't being a pervert and that they should come back to help with the club activities.  
"Rumor has it that there's a pervert on the loose, taking pictures of girls while they're changing. It's up to us as the newspaper club to find the culprit and alert  
the students, to tell them the truth." Gin said as a motivational speech, impressing everyone except Tsukune, who was still annoyed about Gin framing him.  
"Tsukune, can I talk to you for a second?" Gin asked calmly as he and Tsukune left the room. "I've already got a lead on the pervert, but I need you to check it out  
for me, can you do that?"  
"I guess." Tsukune replied skeptically.  
"Follow me." Gin commanded as he led Tsukune out of the school and around the buildings until he reached a small, but high up window. "In there, you'll have to move a barrel to peek inside." Gin said, smirking as Tsukune did as he was told.  
"I don't see anything in here Gin." Tsukune started. "It's just a girls-" Tsukune continued but was spotted at the window by a girl inside who was getting dressed.  
"Pervert! Get him!" she yelled as she and a group of girls ran out of the room.  
"Gin-" Tsukune said, before noticing his leader was gone. "That little rat!" Tsukune quickly muttered in anger as a large group of girls stood around him, ready to  
beat him to a pulp, but Moka stepped through the group and approached Tsukune.  
"Is it true Tsukune? Are you the pervert?" she asked, with tears forming in her eyes.  
"No! I'm not a pervert! Well, I did peek, but it wasn't my fault!" Tsukune argued, but Moka just started to cry a little at the fact that her best friend was a  
disgusting pervert. The group of girls that were around him before quickly stepped closer and started to beat him up until they were satisfied, then they walked away  
to get back to whatever they were going to do after changing clothes.

Later at the newspaper club, Kurumu, Moka and Yukari were sitting around talking about what happened with Tsukune.  
"I don't think he did it." Moka said sadly and quietly.  
"What do you mean? He even admitted it!" Yukari yelled as if she wanted to hurt Tsukune too.  
"I'm worried about Izael." Kurumu said quietly, completely off topic. "I haven't seen him since club started."  
"I just don't think Tsukune is the kind of person who would peep on girls!" Moka cried, ignoring Kurumu's worry.  
"How can we prove his innocence?" Yukari asked Moka.  
"By finding the real culprit! Like the newspaper club should!" Moka said, trying to motivate everyone into joining, but Kurumu was still distracted by thoughts about  
Izael. The two girls quickly left to find evidence to help Tsukune, Kurumu just followed while still thinking about Izael rather than what she was doing.

Later on the roof, Moka was standing on the roof staring at the full moon, wondering if Yukari found a way to prove Tsukune's innocence yet, when a voice suddenly  
spoke from behind her.  
"What are you doing up here?" It asked kindly, Moka turned to see it was Gin who asked.  
"Just thinking about something. How about you?" Moka replied, hoping to start a conversation to distract her from her sad thoughts.  
"I just came to view the full moon, it's the most beautiful of moons on the most beautiful of nights, don't you agree?" Gin asked, seeming a little creepy to Moka. "It  
helps me to relax. But I guess you need to relax more than I do, I just heard about Tsukune, must be hard for you right?"  
"He's innocent!" Moka said defensively, which disappointed Gin, although he hid it well, then Yukari and Kurumu walked onto the roof behind Gin.  
"I've found proof that Tsukune wasn't guilty!" Yukari called, making Moka smile widely.  
"I knew it!" she yelled in an excited voice. "Oh, but he got hurt pretty bad, I hope he's going to be OK." Moka continued, worrying about Tsukune, Kurumu hadn't said anything since arriving as she seemed distracted by something.  
"What do you mean not guilty? He even moved that barrel to look inside!" Gin said back to Yukari in a threatening tone.  
"How do you know he moved the barrel?" Moka asked accusingly.  
"Because I went there after the commotion, to see what it was and if I could add it to the newspaper, it was obvious that Tsukune stood on it to peek through the  
window. It was my first time going there of course, I'm not the kind that watches girls changing, unlike Tsukune." Gin said, nervously trying to recover from his  
mistake and hide his guilt.  
"Then how can you be certain that Tsukune moved the barrel, and that it wasn't already there?" Yukari asked.  
"Because the barrels aren't usually under the window of course!" Gin yelled.  
"So you have been there before? Since you know that the barrel was moved." Yukari continued, shocking Gin. "And you also moved the barrel to the area, didn't you Gin? After all, there were witnesses that claim so." She continued, Gin was now shaking in a mix of anger and guilt, he stumbled back and a picture of a naked girl fell out of his jacket pocket.

Gin quickly leapt over the group of girls, landing behind them and transforming into his monster form, a werewolf. He quickly ran at Moka, who narrowly dodged, but Gin stopped behind her and turned quickly, getting ready to attack once more, but Tsukune ran in the way and his back got slashed open by the wolf's claw, and as he fell to the ground, he extended his hand and pulled off Moka's rosary, unleashing the inner vampire. As Moka transformed, Gin stared in disbelief, but quickly regained his smug look as he leapt at Moka once again, she quickly punched upwards at him but he vanished and reappeared behind her.  
"You vampires are always dependent on your strength, but when compared to a werewolf's super speed, you don't stand a chance! We're fast to begin with, but on a night with a full moon like this, we're untouchable!" Gin gloated. He quickly vanished once more as he moved at incredible speeds around the girls.  
"Hope you're not cold, because it's only gonna get worse for you!" Gin yelled as he slashed his claw, slightly tearing Moka's skirt. As Gin finally stopped moving for  
a second, Moka raised her leg and kicked at his head, hoping to do significant damage, but someone grabbed her leg right before it hit.  
"What the!? Why would you stop me!?" Moka yelled in anger.  
"Izael, what are you doing?" Kurumu asked in disbelief as she looked at Izael blocking Moka's kick, he looked over his shoulder at his friends, giving a serious glare  
that showed his anger.  
"Getting in my way is a bad idea Izael!" Gin growled as he started running circles around Izael and slashing him from all directions as quickly as he could, Izael  
seemed completely unfazed by the pain as the wolf laughed at him.  
"You disgusting flea bag, why don't you just die?" Izael asked with a dark and intimidating voice, as a slight grey glow came from his left eye, Tsukune and the others  
couldn't see it from behind. Gin quickly dashed and swung his claw for Izael's chest, but Izael grabbed the wolf's wrist with one hand, and face with the other before  
slamming the wolf against the ground incredibly hard, then throwing him back.  
"Lucky hit!" Gin called. "But you won't be able to stay standing for long, you don't even have a monster form!"  
"Sorry, I don't listen to mutts like you." Izael said coldly as the two both disappeared for a fraction of a second, after which the two were standing in the center of  
the rooftop, Izael punched Gin's chest then roundhouse kicked him backwards, making him land on the fence, bending it out of shape but not breaking it. Izael then  
raised one hand and aimed his palm at Gin as an orb of darkness formed in his hand, getting bigger and more powerful every given moment, but just as he was about to fire the ball, Kurumu pushed his arm to the side, making it narrowly miss and cause destruction in the forest, that's when Kurumu noticed Izael's left eye. It was pure grey with a black slit pupil and several tiny black runes carved around the slit, it gave the impression of insanity as Izael started grinning widely. He dashed once more at the wolf and grabbed him by the throat before slamming his spine against a nearby wall and letting rip a harsh combination of punches to the face.  
"Die. Die. Die. Die! DIE!" Izael repeated in anger as his fist did more and more damage each hit, slowly making Gin's face cut and bruise.  
"Izael stop!" Kurumu pleaded, not wanting Izael to kill anyone.  
"Kurumu's right! Don't lower yourself to that level!" Moka yelled.  
"Please Izael, don't hurt him anymore." Yukari said in fear, and as Izael heard these three, he stopped his punches and his hair fell back over his eye, he spun and  
threw the wolf back at the fence and sprinted before diving and tackling Gin through the fence. The two fell off the edge of the building, but there was no sound of  
them hitting against the floor, the girls quickly ran to the edge and looked down, worried about both of the boys, but only seeing a broken piece of fence.  
"Izael..." Kurumu said softly as if scared that Izael was a murderous kind of person.

The girls took Tsukune to the infirmary where his claw wounds were bandaged before they took him back to his dorm and left for their own, Tsukune walked into his and Izael's room, but as he entered he saw something unexpected, Izael was asleep on top of his bed with several of his own wounds.  
"Izael, wake up." Tsukune said, trying to get the boy's attention.  
"What?" Izael asked grumpily as he was rudely awakened.  
"What did you do with Gin?" Tsukune asked, worried about what Izael might have done.  
"I shadow stepped with him and left him in the infirmary, then I came home and went to sleep, then you woke me up." Izael said in an angered tone, yawning mid-way through the sentence.  
"And what happened with your eye? It was glowing and you acted completely different to normal." Tsukune said in his most concerned voice.  
"It's always like it, I don't often show it because it shows my inner insanity, and no, it's not my 'monster form', it's just a side effect of being what I am."Izael  
explained, seemingly too tired to hide anything. "Oh, and the reason I acted that way is because I despise werewolves, and he was attacking my friends. Don't ask why I hate werewolves, I'd rather not talk about it. Now can I get some sleep?" Izael spoke with an irritated and exhausted voice, as he hadn't had much rest all day.  
"One last question, where were you all day?" Tsukune asked, while getting himself a snack.  
"I was by the lake, practicing something." Izael replied.  
"Practicing what?" Tsukune asked finally.  
"Something." Izael said secretively, somehow not surprising Tsukune in the slightest, before everything went quiet, which was soon followed by snoring as Izael fell asleep, Tsukune finished his snack and went to his own bed before sleeping. Neither of them would expect anything like this to happen again for a while, but are they right or wrong?


	7. Ice plus Lightning (Chapter 7)

This chapter was finished at 2:15 in the morning, hope you enjoy the work that I put into it.

* * *

The rest of the week after the whole incident with Gin was spent making newspapers to cover the story, for most of the newspaper club at least, it seemed Izael wasn't any good at it so was sent to follow Gin and take pictures for the cover, but by the end of the week, the papers were finished and everyone, Izael included, were handing out the newspapers to any and every student that walked past.  
"This is kinda boring." Izael said bluntly, Kurumu smacking the back of his head.  
"We put a lot of effort into this Izael, at least be happy we didn't make you use your brain!" she said grumpily, Izael just giving an unimpressed face before  
continuing to give out newspapers, most people took the papers because of the girls handing them out, others because they were scared that Izael would chase them down if they didn't, but all around everyone seemed to enjoy what they were reading.  
"I wonder what Gin's up to right now." Tsukune said, seemingly worried about the werewolf's habits.  
"Probably chasing cats around." Izael replied, making his hate towards wolves even more obvious.  
"I don't think it's cats he's interested in." Yukari stated as she entered the conversation unexpectedly, when suddenly Moka started jumping around in joy.  
"We did it! We handed out all of the newspapers!" she cheered as her friends looked at her and the empty box in her hand before also joining the celebration.  
"Hey! We should have a party!" Kurumu suggested.  
"I'm in." Izael instantly replied, assuming there would be food.  
"That's a great idea!" Moka said.  
"Let's all bring food and drinks." Yukari cheered.  
"Okay, but no alcohol." Tsukune said worriedly.

Shortly before the group were about to go to their class, they were interrupted by a girl with long purple hair, purple eyes, a blue sweater with a pocket over her  
stomach and purple striped leggings along with some white sneakers.  
"You're all so friendly with each other aren't you? I've never understood that way of thinking." she said, while standing some distance away, as if trying to keep herself hidden.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kurumu yelled aggressively.  
"Newspaper." The girl replied. "Can I have one?" she continued almost completely emotionless, Kurumu was annoyed that her question was ignored.  
"Sure thing." Izael said, pulling a folded newspaper from Tsukune's hands and handing it to the girl.  
"What the-?" Tsukune started.  
"You've already read it Tsukune, it's not like you're using it anymore." Izael explained.  
"Hm, so you're Izael, the rumored tough guy that beat that werewolf. Strange, I imagined you being a lot more violent and frightening." The girl stated, surprising  
everyone, Izael giving a look of annoyance and the others a look of worry.  
"You saying I'm weak?" Izael started while raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not doubting your abilities at all, appearances don't mean everything." She said as she put a lollipop into her mouth, and without saying anything else, she left  
and walked into the forest.  
"So uhh...who was she?" Izael asked.  
"I'm not sure, but who ever she is, I don't like her." Kurumu said cautiously, watching where the girl walked.  
"What ever, let's just have a fun party after class!" Izael said, already distracted by his own thoughts.

Later, Ms Nekonome was taking a class register as usual.  
"Sato?"  
"here."  
"Shirayuki?" there was no reply as Ms Nekonome looked around the class, this wasn't unusual however, this particular person had never been in class, but was always on the register. "I guess she isn't in once again." Ms Nekonome started, but before she called out the next name, the door opened, everyone turned their attention to see the girl from before enter the room. "Ah! You're here, well, since you haven't been in school for a while, I guess introductions are necessary." the teacher said as  
the girl merely nodded silently. "Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki, she hasn't attended any classes before now due to certain circumstances, please be kind to her and  
try to be friendly!" Ms Nekonome said in her cheery tone before pointing to the seat right behind Izael, where she sat silently. Shortly after class, the gang were  
trying to decide what each of them will bring to the party.  
"Well, I guess I could make some food to bring." Izael gloated, confident in his cooking skills.  
"Sounds good!" Tsukune said, having already tasted Izael's cooking before and growing in excitement. "I'll just bring something to play music." he continued, wanting  
to contribute to the organisation of the party.  
"I'm gonna make some cookies too!" Kurumu cheered.  
"I'll bring some drinks." Moka decided.  
"And I'll bring the party games!" Yukari yelled in happiness, and after all was decided, Izael made his way to the dorms while the others walked around the school to  
choose a location, but as Izael was walking, he heard a rustling sound from nearby, he quickly turned.  
"Who's there? If you show yourself I might not kill you." he called out, but as he did, Mizore stepped out of the bushes and approached him.  
"I read your newspaper, I think the article about you beating up Gin was the most interesting." she said both friendly and with an emotionless expression.  
"Uhh...thanks?" Izael said, as if confused about the confrontation.  
"I wrote a few of my thoughts on the article." she said bluntly before handing a page of the newspaper to Izael, and when he read it, what he saw surprised him a lot.  
'He's so awesome.' 'One day he'll be with me.' 'Pure love.' As Izael read these, the one that stood out most to him, unsurprisingly was 'He's so awesome.'  
"Glad that you think I'm awesome!" Izael said happily, apparently not noticing what the others said as he extended his hand in friendship. "I never got your name."  
he said in a friendly tone, Mizore gently grabbed his hand and shook it.  
"I'm Mizore Shirayuki, please just call me Mizore." she said shyly.  
"Your hands are cold." Izael mentioned in his own version of a polite tone, and before he could react, Mizore had pulled him into a hug.

A short while later, Izael and Mizore were near the lake where Izael and Kurumu first met, Izael was sitting against a tree, almost asleep, while Mizore was standing  
by the lake skipping stones.  
"Look Izael! That stone skipped really far!" Mizore said excitedly, pointing at the lake while Izael grabbed a stone.  
"My turn." Izael said competitively before hurling the stone across the lake, making several small splashes followed by a bigger splash, and as the stone sunk to the  
bottom of the lake, Izael realised that he was supposed to be cooking food for the party. "Sorry Mizore, but I really have to go." he said apologetically.  
"You're going back to your 'buddies'? I bet it's because of that Kurumu girl, I've heard she's been getting really close to you." Mizore said in a dark tone.  
"What are you talking about?" Izael asked, more confused than usual as the area around them became misty and Mizore's contact became extremely chilly.  
"You should be mine, just mine and nobody else's." Mizore continued before quickly putting her arms around Izael and hugging him tightly before he could react.  
Meanwhile, Tsukune and Kurumu were sitting in the room that they planned to use for the party, waiting for the others, Moka and Yukari were busy with shopping and  
Izael was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where do you guys think he is?" Kurumu asked with increasing worry.  
"He's probably just finishing whatever he's cooking, he takes pride in what he makes after all." Tsukune explained, Kurumu took Tsukune's word for it as he lived with  
Izael, but as they grew worried, they got up and were about to leave to look for Izael, as Mizore entered the room.  
"Izael?!" Kurumu quickly asked before she spotted who it was.  
"Wait for him all you like, he won't come." Mizore said coldly.  
"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked in an extremely sad voice, as if she heard that Izael hated her or something. "Then, why are you here?" she continued as Mizore  
stepped closer, water dripping behind her. She quickly grabbed Kurumu and pinned her to the ground, strangling her.  
"If you weren't in my way, Izael would have been mine sooner. I'll make you pay for it." Mizore said, emotionless yet violent as her hands created ice around  
Kurumu's neck and it was quickly spreading, freezing her more and more. The entire time, Tsukune watched in horror, knowing that there was no way he could prevent this from happening. Then Kurumu started to fight back, hitting Mizore hard in the face, making ice fall on Kurumu as parts of Mizore's face and hair had shattered.  
"Izael! Help!" Kurumu cried.

Meanwhile, back at the lake, Izael was already completely trapped in ice from the shoulders down.  
"Don't try struggling Izael, it was fate that we met, this was destined to happen." Mizore said in a slightly crazy tone, her hair now made of ice, just like the  
other version of her that was at the school.  
"Let me go now, and I wont kill you." Izael retorted in anger.  
"Don't argue Izael, just relax. Once my ice has completely covered you, you won't be able to leave me, then you'll be mine forever." Mizore continued, but before she  
could finish enveloping Izael with the ice, there was a small flash and the ice shattered, shocking both Izael and Mizore.  
"Step away from my Izael!" Kurumu shouted as she ran at Mizore, ready to attack, but she was quickly stopped as someone in the school uniform grabbed the back of her sweater.  
"How did you escape my ice puppet?" Mizore asked, but it seemed her question had been answered when she saw who stopped the blue haired girl.  
"Now now Mizore, what have I told you about freezing people?" the person asked mockingly, gently brushing his long-ish white hair out of his face, further revealing  
his golden yellow eyes.  
"Brother, I didn't expect to see you here." Mizore replied, everyone surprised to find that Mizore had a brother.  
"Please Mizore, call me Inazuma, it is my name after all." Inazuma requested.  
"I didn't need your help-" Izael started, but was quickly interrupted.  
"Of course not, you were just being completely trapped in a block of ice by my sister." Inazuma replied, as if intentionally trying to annoy Izael.  
"You want to fight about it?" Izael asked confidently.  
"Sure, why not?" Inazuma responded.

The two both got into their personal stances, both of them glaring at their opponents as if trying to intimidate one another.  
"Hmph, mutts like you are never to be trusted." Izael said angrily before finalizing his preparation.  
"That's rich coming from something as lowly as you." Inazuma retorted, finishing his stance at the same time, the two quickly dashed at each other while everyone else watched in amazement. Inazuma was the first to land a hit with a swift kick to the ribs, Izael quickly recovered and punched hard at his enemy's jaw, but Inazuma quickly raised one arm that blocked the punch, he the countered with a rapid jab that connected hard with Izael's nose, knocking him back slightly. Izael lowered his head a little.  
"Giving up after just two hits? Come on, I wanted a little fun from this fight." Inazuma taunted, Izael just smirked before slowly raising his head once more,  
revealing that his usually hidden eye was showing once more, revealing the insanity that filled him. Izael suddenly dashed at a speed that made him almost seem  
invisible, which created a small shockwave behind him, in the next moment, Izael and Inazuma were trading blows at a high frequency, Izael having the slightest  
advantage, but an advantage nonetheless. As the two continued to ruthlessly hit each other, several cuts and bruises were beginning to show on both of their faces. By now, everyone who was watching was getting extremely worried about both of the fighters, but during the commotion Mizore silently left and started walking through the forest. The two continued to throw punches and kicks at each other, now completely without defense for a while until their hits became sluggish as they got low on stamina, the two stumbled away from each other, and everyone else thought the fight was finally over.  
"One last attack each?" Inazuma asked.  
"Make it a big one then." Izael replied.  
"Big one?" Kurumu asked in worry of Izael, who just raised one hand and aimed his palm at his opponent, who in turn did the same thing back. As the two just stood  
opposite one another with their palms pointed at each other, everyone was watching, both confused and worried, then all of a sudden, lightning began to form around  
Inazuma's hand, and darkness around Izael's, they glared at each other as their different powers increased gradually.  
"3" Inazuma started.  
"2" Izael continued.  
"1!" both yelled as they released their individual blasts simultaneously, creating a huge clash between them, lightning and darkness being thrown everywhere around  
them, then the lightning and darkness seemed to pass through one another, the lightning quickly heading towards Izael and the darkness to Inazuma. Both too fatigued to dodge, let the blasts of energy hit them, each kicking up a large dust cloud.  
"Do you think they're ok?" Yukari asked worried, while Kurumu was on the verge of tears, and as the dust settled, both Izael and Inazuma were still on their feet,  
then they stumbled towards each other, Izael extended his hand, Inazuma took his hand and shook it.  
"You're a good fighter, I'd like to fight you again some time." Izael said stupidly, Inazuma just smirked and nodded in agreement before they both passed out at the  
same time, further proving that they are equally matched in a fight.

Later, the usual group were sitting in the club room, Izael wrapped in bandages against his will, and Kurumu forcibly trying to nurse him back to health while still  
scolding him for acting so rashly.  
"You're an idiot Izael, you should've stopped right away!" she said protectively while hugging him tightly, Izael heavily resisting the urge to shove her off of him  
when suddenly there was a lot of commotion coming from outside, Tsukune was about to walk out when Ms Nekonome was about to run by.  
"Oh you're still here! That's good." Ms Nekonome said.  
"What's going on out there?" Moka asked, concerned about what might've happened.  
"It's your friend Mizore, she's started quite a bit of trouble. Come on, I'll show you." the usually joy filled teacher said quickly before leading the way to the  
infirmary, and despite his injuries, Izael still had to give Kurumu a piggy back ride the entire way, and when they arrived, they saw a P.E. teacher laying on a bed  
covered in bandages and several large wounds.  
"Mizore did this?" Tsukune asked.  
"Yeah, she seemed more like the quiet type, not very aggressive." Izael said.  
"I'm afraid it's true, but luckily we found him right after it happened so his wounds are treatable." Ms Nekonome replied.  
"Do you have any evidence that it's her?" Yukari asked.  
"What are you talking about flat chest, she tried taking Izael from us and freezing him alive, clearly she's the kind to attack people!" Kurumu replied angrily, and  
at that moment, yet another teacher walked in.  
"Who needs proof anyway? When Mr Kotsubo woke up, he told us that Mizore was his attacker, take that fact and the fact that she has been a problem child the entire  
time, and we get our answer." the new teacher stated, annoying Izael, who was still being held in a tight hug by Kurumu.  
"I don't understand why she would attack Mr Kotsubo though." Moka said quietly, contemplating a possible reason for what was happening.  
"Maybe he did something to aggravate her? Maybe he attacked her first?" Izael suggested.  
"Izael, stop sticking up for someone that tried to freeze you, especially when you ended up in this condition." Kurumu said, clearly with a grudge against Mizore.  
"What ever the case, for attacking a member of staff, that girl will no doubt be expelled." The teacher explained.  
"So where is Mizore now?" Yukari asked.  
"We currently have staff looking all over the premises for her." She replied, as Gin entered the room.  
"Hey guys, sorry to barge in...wait, where's Izael?" he asked, everyone suddenly looked around before finally reacting to him randomly leaving without them noticing.  
Then Gin took out his camera.  
"You guys have got to see this!" he said, taking everyone's attention away from Izael's escape.

Meanwhile, Izael had run towards the cliff, a short distance from the bus stop.  
"Mizore, glad I found you here, would've been awkward if I was wrong." Izael said as he approached the purple haired girl.  
"Oh hi Izael." Mizore said, getting slightly excited as she turned away from the ocean to face Izael.  
"You're in trouble at the school for some reason, I just came to see if you wanted some help." Izael replied in a friendly way.  
"You...want to help me?" Mizore asked, both surprised and happy.  
"Of course, we are friends after all." Izael said, Mizore quickly smiling and running to Izael. 'oh god...not this again.' he silently thought as Mizore quickly hugged  
Izael tightly, then all of a sudden she let go and backed away slightly.  
"No...I can't..." she said, sounding like a lunatic.  
"Uhh...Mizore?" Izael said, checking if the girl was ok, but that was instantly answered as she let out a loud yell, yet instead of doing anything useful, the cliff  
crumbled slightly beneath her, making her fall. Izael quickly dived and grabbed Mizore's hand, saving her from the fall.  
"Izael...you saved me." she said, smiling up at him, but unexpectedly, a few ice puppets stood behind him, 3 to be exact. Then all three of them mysteriously broke  
into tiny pieces.  
"Lost control of your emotions again, eh sis?" Inazuma said, a few sparks flashing around his hand before he helped Izael to lift her onto the grass.  
"I didn't do anything wrong." Mizore said quietly. "Mr Kotsubo tried to rape me, I just defended myself by freezing him, he shouldn't be injured at all." At that  
moment, the others showed up with Gin's camera.  
"Mizore! We know you're innocent! We even showed the teachers and they're not going to expel you anymore!" Moka cheered, Kurumu on the other hand was looking furious as Mizore was still clinging to Izael.  
"Hands off of Izael!" Kurumu called as she grew her nails.  
"No, he's my cuddle bunny." Mizore replied in a bored tone, only making Kurumu even angrier.  
"I don't understand what's happening anymore." Izael said as the two girls started fighting over him.

The next day went like any other day, until late afternoon when Mizore showed up to the club room unexpectedly with shorter hair than before, now it was lightly  
touching her shoulders, after being introduced as a new club member by Ms Nekonome, she and Kurumu kept up their competition to win Izael, on the other hand, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were glad that they didn't have such an aggressive love triangle.  
"I'm out." Izael said before hiding behind a desk and disappearing while the girls continued to fight. And with that, Mizore had joined the group and Izael had gained  
a new rival. Will this cause further problems, or just more adventures for the gang? Either way, everyone was happy to be surrounded by so many friends.


	8. Studying plus Apple? (Chapter 8)

Sorry for the delay between last chapter and this one, I had many problems concerning family and my laptop breaking.

* * *

Once more the group of friends were walking to school, Moka and Tsukune were holding hands, Izael was giving Kurumu a piggy back ride, Mizore was following them while trying to stay hidden and Inazuma was walking behind the group, hands in pockets and not caring about what was happening around him.  
"Why is he following us? I thought he didn't go to this school?" asked Izael aggressively.  
"He enrolled at the school once he found out that Mizore was attending again. Anyways, I thought you wanted to fight him?" Kurumu replied, smiling and resting her head on Izael's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I do. But I didn't plan on him joining our group of friends." Izael answered, slightly more aggressive than before. At that moment there was a lot of commotion from behind them, they turned to see a large group of people staring as a woman, presumably a teacher, was walking towards the school entrance. She had long brown hair, small framed glasses and she was wearing a miniskirt with a shirt that wasn't buttoned up at the top, slightly revealing her breasts. A majority of the people staring at her were boys, each as lustful as the next, the only boys that weren't interested were Izael, Inazuma and Tsukune, until there was a slight breeze that lifted her skirt, revealing her panties. A large portion of the boys fainted, others just yelled in excitement, Tsukune got a nosebleed and his face blushed completely, whereas Izael and Inazuma completely ignored what was happening and continued walking.  
"Hey Izael, if everyone else is going to be too fussed with that teacher, wanna fight later?" Inazuma asked.  
"Sure, after I've had some food though." Izael replied dumbly, as everyone entered the school and went to their class.

Everyone sat, scattered around the classroom, Izael sitting right at the back and in the corner in hopes that the teacher won't ask him any questions, while Kurumu sat next to him and moved her desk a little closer, Inazuma sat in front of Izael and kept turning to speak to him. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were sitting a couple of desks away from Izael, all having their own conversation, then Mizore walked into the room, froze the student sitting next to Inazuma and took their seat.  
"So, what class is this?" Izael asked, everyone looking at him, thinking he was a complete moron.  
"Maths." Kurumu said bluntly before the teacher walked in, it was the woman from this morning, although she was more recognizable without the countless students surrounding her.  
"Hey! I know who-" Izael started, before Kurumu slapped the back of his head to make him be quiet, then she turned and also saw who it was, the only ones who didn't recognize her were Mizore and Inazuma.  
"Good morning class, I'm your teacher, Mrs Ririko." the teacher said, the class replying appropriately, except Izael, who stood and was about to shout, until Kurumu put her hand over his mouth and told him to be quiet.  
"Fine then." he said, looking at his desk blankly. A little later in the lesson, Izael had answered every question wrong so far, even with his friends' help, so Mrs Ririko decided to ask Tsukune instead.  
"Tsukune, what's the answer to this question?" she asked, in hopes that Tsukune would do better than Izael, he stood and nodded, before growing a blank expression while staring at the question.  
"I uhh...I don't know." Tsukune said, Izael bursting into laughter and everyone else looking at Izael with confused expressions.  
"My my, perhaps you and Izael should both join me during your break for a little tutoring." Mrs Ririko said with a slight grin and quiet chuckle, Inazuma turned to Izael, both with angry faces.  
"Guess that means we can't fight." Inazuma said, rather annoyed at his teacher.  
"Yep, I'm gonna find a way to stop myself needing to go." Izael replied with a smirk.

Right after the lesson ended, Izael made his way to the lake, checked around to see if anyone could see him, then picked up an apple and closed his eyes, as he concentrated, the apple slowly turned black and full of darkness.  
"Can't believe I'm going to such lengths." Izael said before digging a small hole and burying the apple, once he was sure the apple was hidden, he made his way back to the school, straight to where he and Tsukune were supposed to go for the tutoring.  
"Finally you're here, now we can begin." Mrs Ririko said.  
"No need." Izael replied, both Tsukune and Mrs Ririko looking at him in shock.  
"No need? But Izael, if you fail the test you'll have to stay for summer school." Tsukune mentioned with worry.  
"Go ahead, ask me a question." he said confidently, Mrs Ririko rose to the challenge.  
"What's the square root of 49?" she asked.  
"7" Izael answered immediately, shocking both of the others again.  
"Area of a circle with radius 5?" she asked again, trying to make a more complicated question.  
"25πcm²." he answered again, confirming his sudden intelligence.  
"How do you know this Izael? You can't even do 1 + 1 normally." Tsukune asked suspiciously, to which Izael replied by stomping on his foot.  
"Last question." Mrs Ririko said. "If you get this right, you can enjoy your break, if not, you need more tutoring." she continued, Izael nodding in understanding.  
"Whatever it is, I will get it right." Izael said with a rather large smirk.  
"Volume of a sphere with a diameter of 12cm." She said with a challenging tone in her voice. Izael stopped to think for a few seconds.  
"48πcm³" Izael gave as his final answer, Mrs Ririko was almost proud of Izael, but was secretly disappointed that she only had one student to tutor.  
"Congratulations, now, go and have fun." she said, granting Izael his freedom before taking Tsukune back into the classroom.  
"Cya Tsukune." Izael said before shadow stepping to the lake and digging up the apple again, only to eat it.

Later, Izael was sitting with his friends and having a long conversation over lunch.  
"So you really answered those questions?" Kurumu asked skeptically.  
"Yep, and Tsukune has to study by himself because he isn't as smart as me." Izael gloated.  
"Are you sure you didn't cheat, because you're kinda stupid usually." Yukari said doubtingly.  
"Well, either way, I still don't like that teacher." Izael replied, dodging the question, which everyone noticed, but didn't care about.  
"I agree, but that's not as important as passing our finals." Moka commented, making Izael roll his eyes as he didn't care much about exams, especially important ones. At that moment, Tsukune walked past with an expression that was blanker than usual, quietly muttering something under his breath.  
"Tsukune!" Moka called excitedly before hugging him, to which he didn't react. "Tsukune?" she asked, looking worried.  
"Teacher said I shouldn't get distracted by you, my schoolwork is more important." he responded, shocking and upsetting Moka to the point of her running away in tears.  
"Hey Tsukune, what the hell was that all about?" Izael asked, his anger becoming clear.  
"Calm down sweetie." Mizore said, popping up out of nowhere and putting her arms around him, Kurumu instantly getting jealous and starting yet another fight with Mizore, Izael just casting a quick glance at his friends, followed by him looking back at Tsukune, who was now walking away.  
"I guess I'll go find Moka." Yukari sighed before standing, waving goodbye then leaving.  
"Cya, let me know if there's gonna be a fight, I wouldn't want to miss it." Izael said, Yukari ignoring this and leaving in the direction that Moka ran.  
"Really sis? Fighting again, you're acting too much like me." Inazuma mentioned as he walked over to the remaining group, Mizore and Kurumu now not fighting and just glaring at eachother.  
"Hi Inazuma, I'm guessing the fight after school is still gonna happen?" Izael asked, which Inazuma simply nodded as an answer.  
"Oh, that reminds me, how did you get out of the tutoring?" Inazuma questioned, as if getting ready to take notes.  
"My little secret." Izael said mysteriously, clearly not going to tell anyone how he did it.

Izael, Kurumu and Inazuma were walking through a corridor, Izael and Inazuma discussing their impending fight, Kurumu trying to convince them not to fight, all the while Mizore was following behind them, when Ms Ririko stepped in front of them all.  
"Ah, Kurumu, I was looking for you, I wanted to discuss something I realised when Izael answered my questions. He's only bad at math when he's with you, you are to stop distracting him in my lessons and allow him to study." she said, shocking the group.

"What are you talking about? Izael's always stupid, I don't know how he managed to get out of tutoring!" Kurumu yelled back, Izael glancing from one to the other with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
"Very well, I'll test him right now." the teacher said, Izael's eyes quickly widened.  
"W-wait a minute, I can't answer questions right now!" Izael quickly claimed.  
"Oh? Why not?" she asked with a small grin, Izael just quickly looked at Kurumu as if asking for her help. "Could it be that Kurumu truly does distract you? Perhaps I should have her removed from my class." she continued, her grin growing more.  
"Uhh...actually, that's not the case." Izael said, finally defending his awestruck friend. "Actually, I can't answer questions very well if I'm hungry, so I'll just make sure I eat before the exam." he continued, somewhat telling the truth.  
"Hm, is that so? Very well then, but if you don't answer every question right next lesson, you'll be joining Tsukune in my tutoring sessions." Ms Ririko replied, Izael letting out a sigh of relief as she walked away from them all.  
"So you really did cheat?" Kurumu asked while smirking.  
"Shut up." Izael said, not making eye contact.

Meanwhile, with Yukari and Moka, Yukari was sitting by Moka's side, with her arm over her friend's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.  
"I'm sure something weird is going on, he's definitely not acting like his usual self." Yukari said, trying to reassure Moka.  
"I guess you're right, maybe it's just the stress of the extra work getting to him." Moka said hopefully, then they went back inside the school, only to instantly meet up with Izael and the others.  
"Oh, hey guys." Izael said as Kurumu and Mizore started to argue over Izael once again, Inazuma merely giving a small wave before turning to the girls and breaking up the fight.  
"Any news on Tsukune?" Moka asked.  
"I'm gonna guess it's something to do with that teacher, she seems overly obsessed with studying." Izael suggested.  
"You're just saying that because you want a reason to beat her up, aren't you?" Yukari asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Whatever, let's just check it out at some point?" Izael replied.  
"Fine, anything to explain why Tsukune is acting this way is enough for me." Moka said, just wanting to be happy with Tsukune once more. The next day, after their math lessons, Izael made his way to the lake for some reason and told the others to meet him by the classroom at the start of break.

When Izael arrived, Tsukune was already inside for his tutoring session and everyone else was waiting by the door.  
"So, what's going on?" Izael asked.  
"No idea, we were waiting for you." Inazuma replied.  
"Well, let's go then." Izael said before kicking the door open without warning. "What the-" Izael started before being shoved into the room by his friends as they came to see what was happening.  
"Tsukune!" Moka called, seeing Ms Ririko's monster form, a Lumia, using her flower like tail to force information into Tsukune's head, seemingly also draining his personality, Moka quickly ran towards him but quickly stopped as she was hit by a whip.  
"Ahem, it's not a good idea to hurt my friends." Izael said, only to have Inazuma interrupt.  
"Hey Izael, can I fight this one? I've heard you've beat up a werewolf and everything already." he said, surrounding one hand with lightning.  
"Fine, but we're still fighting after school, so don't get beat up too much." Izael replied mockingly.  
"Guys! Pay attention!" Kurumu yelled before slapping both of them on the back of their heads, Izael just ignored the slap and leaned on the wall, watching as his rival dashed at the Lumia, dodging yet another whip strike, he then quickly darted past the teacher in a flash of lightning before slamming his fist against her back, releasing a shockwave.  
"Well, that was quick and...kinda boring." Izael said as the lightning seemed to make the teacher fall unconscious almost instantly, along with Tsukune who was still being gripped by the tail.  
"Idiot! You hurt Tsukune too!" Yukari shouted, before quickly being coated in a thin layer of ice.  
"Don't shout at my brother." Mizore said in a frighteningly calm way as she climbed through the window.  
"Mizore, I don't need to remind you about freezing people right?" Inazuma started, but then he and Izael broke into laughter, everyone else looking at them as if they were lunatics.

Some time later, everyone had done their exams and got their grades back, a minimum of 50 points was needed to pass.  
"Yay! I did it!" Izael cheered, having scored exactly 50 points, everyone looked at him as if he was really lucky. "And I didn't even cheat!" he continued, then they all started clapping for him before checking their own results.  
"I got 100." Yukari said happily, nobody was really surprised, except Izael who cheered anyways.  
"Cool, I got 95." Moka said, equally happy, Mizore just stood silently holding her paper, showing her 56 as she gave a peace sign.  
"Dammit! I only got 44!" Kurumu yelled, angry that she'd be away from Izael for catch up lessons.  
"Oh hey, I got 70." Inazuma said, as if surprised that he passed. Mizore suddenly pulled Izael into a hug.  
"You're so smart Izael, you shouldn't be with someone as stupid as her." she said, nodding towards Kurumu, who went red with anger and was about to attack.  
"Oh yeah, Mizore, I forgot to tell you before but, I preferred when you had long hair." Izael said, honestly but ruder than he had intended, Mizore merely giving back a psychotic glare, while Kurumu started to laugh.  
"Izael, you shouldn't say things like that to her." Inazuma said bluntly.  
"Why do you care?" Izael asked.  
"Well, she's my sister, so I should stand up for her, which reminds me, want to fight?" Inazuma asked, quickly getting off of topic while Mizore gradually calmed down.  
"Sure thing." Izael replied, everyone except him and Inazuma facepalming, but as the two got into their fight stances, Izael's stomach rumbled hungrily. "Nah, can't now, too hungry." Izael continued, leaving his fight stance and making everybody facepalm even harder.

And so the group made a newspaper article about Ms Ririko and Kurumu needed to attend extra classes, making her incredibly jealous of how close Mizore could get to Izael, but as the week came to an end the group were finally calming down, yet at the same time, getting ready for whatever was going to happen next.


	9. Trip plus Friend? (Chapter 9 Part 1)

It was four days after the students of Yokai Academy recieved their results, and still a week before the start of summer vacation, Kurumu was still trying to find a way to miss her extra study lessons, and everyone else was preparing for their fun time away from work. As per usual, the morning started with Moka biting Tsukune and Izael being tackled by Kurumu, Mizore watching from afar as Inazuma and Yukari arrived, following them as they made their way to the school.  
"Izael, can I talk to you about something in private?" Kurumu asked quietly, to make sure Mizore didn't hear and decide to follow them.  
"Sure thing." Izael said as the two walked around a corner in the opposite direction of their friends.  
"Well, as you know I have to stay for summer school." Kurumu started, but stopped to make sure Izael knew what she was talking about. "Anyways, I was wondering if there was any way you could convince the teachers to let me have fun with you guys instead." she continued, unsure of why she was asking Izael due to his lack of understanding in pretty much everything. After stopping to think for a few short moments, Izael came up with an idea.  
"Just leave it to me." Izael answered with a smile, which was strangely confident and made Kurumu more hopeful towards her chances of enjoying her vacation.  
"Thanks Izael!" she replied cheerfully, then Kurumu quickly came back to her senses and realised that they could be late for their morning class and grabbed Izael by the arm and pulled him to their destination.

After their morning class, Tsukune, Moka and the others all made their way to their usual hang out spot, but this time without Izael.  
"Where do you think he went this time?" Tsukune asked with slight worry even though he was used to Izael's disappearing act by now.  
"Probably gone to fight someone or get some food." Yukari answered, immediately getting glared at by Kurumu, to which Moka just giggled. During this, Izael was heading back to the homeroom to speak to Ms Nekonome, luckily he got to the room before she left.  
"Ah, Izael, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely.  
"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if there was a way you could let Kurumu come and have fun with us instead of studying." Izael answered rather bluntly.  
"Sorry, but I can't, if it were up to me I'd say yes." Ms Nekonome replied, but after thinking for a few seconds Izael came up with yet another idea.  
"But what if we need the whole newspaper club to go on a trip?" Izael asked, causing the teacher to pause in thought. "And as a part of the club, Kurumu should have to come too." he continued, trying to help Kurumu as he said he would, and not really realising that it'd mean he'll have to do work.  
"I guess that would work, and I know just the place!" she replied as she took out a newspaper from the human world, the front article reporting a chain of mysterious disappearances at a place called Witch Hill.  
"Great! I'll go tell the others!" Izael said, proud of himself as he waved goodbye to Ms Nekonome and rapidly made his way to his friends.

Moka was just helping herself to Tsukune's blood as per usual when Izael arrived, and as he did he was immediately being crushed by Kurumu's hugs and felt an odd chill as Mizore poked her head over his shoulder.  
"Hey guys, I have some awesome news!" Izael cheered to his friends, all of whom became peaked with interest.  
"What is it?" Mizore asked, still behind Izael with her mouth right by his ear, which creeped him out a little.  
"Well, we're all going on a trip to the human world." Izael answered, Tsukune and Moka looking shocked, almost terrified, whereas Kurumu cheered, Mizore remained expressionless and Yukari looked somewhat annoyed.  
"Why are we going to the human world? Is it really such a good idea?" Tsukune asked.  
"Of course it is, it was Ms Nekonome's idea after all." Izael answered simply. "It's something about a story for the newspaper club, so we all need to go, including Kurumu." Izael said with a quick glance around at all of his friends.  
"I suppose if it's for the club it can't be helped." Yukari complained.  
"Wait, where's Inazuma?" Izael asked, apparantly ignoring Yukari.  
"I think brother is going to join our club." Mizore answered while cuddling even closer to Izael, who seemingly didn't think anything of the two girls hugging him.  
"Izael, to say thanks for freeing me from summer school, I'm going to make some cookies for you again." Kurumu said sweetly as she lay her head on Izael's shoulder, Mizore's head on his other.

Later that day the gang was sitting on the school roof having a picnic as it was a nice change of pace and the weather was good for it, although everyone was sharing their food, Izael seemed to be eating the most food and leaving barely anything for his friends. During the course of the picnic, Mizore and Kurumu slowly shifted themselves closer to Izael without him realising until they both put one arm around his back, the two of them apparently competing. The entire time that this was happening, Moka, Yukari and Tsukune were letting out small giggles between sharing what little food was left after Izael stopped eating.  
"I'm confused." Izael stated, nobody was surprised about this until Izael suddenly got to his feet and ran back into the building.  
"Izael?" Mizore and Kurumu asked simultaneously, both concerned that they may have somehow upset him, however after a couple of minutes he returned and sat back in his place.  
"Sorry about that, needed to use the toilet." Izael said, his friends facepalming.  
"Izael, can I ask you something?" Mizore asked, Izael nodded and Mizore took Izael around the corner.  
"What is it?" Izael questioned, expecting her to ask him for help with something.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me after the club trip." Mizore replied, looking at the ground shyly as she did so.  
"Uhh, sure thing." Izael answered, making Mizore smile at him as she walked back to the group, but before Izael could join them, Kurumu pulled Izael back around the corner.  
"Izael, I want to take you out on a date again." Kurumu said confidently, but before Izael could reply, she quickly continued. "Once we return from the human world, I'll give you a few hours to get ready. Then I'll meet you at the lake."  
"But-" Izael started, but Kurumu quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the picnic basket.

At the end of that week, everybody was ready for the trip to the human world and was on their way to the bus stop to meet Ms Nekonome, Izael was the first to arrive, although Tsukune calls his methods cheating. After Izael arrived, Moka, Tsukune and Yukari all arrived together and started to chat with Izael, until a few moments later when Kurumu flew to the group.  
"Where's Mizore?" Moka asked, to which Izael simply pointed at a nearby tree and Mizore poked her head out from behind it, causing everyone but Izael and Mizore to facepalm.  
"Sorry I'm late!" their teacher yelled as she ran to the bus stop, somehow with perfect timing, as the bus arrived at the same time.  
"So where are we going in the human world? Izael didn't make it very clear..." Yukari asked skeptically.  
"We're going to a sunflower field known as 'Witch Hill' where there are rumors of disappearances." Ms Nekonome replied, almost everyone becoming a little concerned.  
"Wait, where's Gin?" Moka asked quickly.  
"Don't care." Izael muttered as he entered the bus.  
"He's got to catch up with some studying with Ms Ririko." the teacher answered, Kurumu letting out a triumphant laugh as she too entered the bus.  
"How long will it take to get there?" Izael asked impatiently.  
"Only about five to ten minutes." the bus driver answered, but Izael was already asleep, everyone, including Ms Nekonome and the bus driver looked at him, unsure of how to react to this level of laziness. The bus departed once everyone was seated and entered the tunnel, Tsukune was watching out of the window and wondered if the hill was near to where he lived as they were using the same tunnel as the one used to get here from his home, but was surprised when the bus emerged in a completely different area.

Once the bus finally came to a halt, everyone made their way off of the bus and looked over the large sunflower garden, however waking Izael up to get him out of the bus was more of a challenge than it was worth.  
"It's good to be back." Tsukune said quietly, when Kurumu quickly looked at Tsukune.  
"What do you mean back? You almost sound like a human or something." she said with slight suspicion, to which Izael almost exposed Tsukune's secret. Luckily Moka distracted Izael by pointing at a nearby restaurant.  
"How about we get some food then head to the beach?" Moka asked, desperately trying to change the subject to something more fun, to which everyone agreed.  
"Ms Nekono-" Yukari started, but as she turned she realised that the bus had left them without an adult to show them around. Ignorant to this fact, Izael rushed towards the restaurant with the others quickly following to stop him from doing something stupid, which was difficult to do. Shortly after everyone finished their meals, they all headed to the beach and when they arrived Izael sprinted into the ocean for a swim while Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune played beach volleyball and Mizore relaxed under a sun umbrella while watching them and keeping an eye on Izael.  
"Hey guys! Come join me in the water!" Izael called out to his friends, Kurumu instantly taking the chance and diving at Izael in the water, while the others walked into the water normally before starting a mini splash war. After a few hours of fun the sun began to set, nobody realized quite how long they were having fun for, but decided to head back to the cabin in the sunflower field to rest. As they entered it, however, they noticed a slight problem.  
"There's not enough bedrooms..." Izael stated the obvious.  
"I'll share a room with Izael!" Kurumu decided.  
"Me too." Mizore replied, somehow nobody decided to argue against the two of them sharing a room with Izael.  
"Well, I guess I'll sleep on the sofa." Tsukune said, allowing Moka and Yukari to have privacy while they sleep.  
"Sorry to disappoint you two, but I think I'm gonna go for a little walk before I go to sleep." Izael said with a quick glance at Mizore and Kurumu before walking outside.  
"Damn." Kurumu said as Mizore simply climbed out of the window.

During Izael's walk, he noticed a couple walking through the sunflowers, the girlfriend seemingly worried about something, without alerting them, he listened as closely as he could to their conversation.  
"Of course I'm scared! Don't you know this is where all those people disappeared?" she said in a quiet, frightened tone.  
"For real?" he asked, seemingly not caring one bit.  
"Let's just go!" she yelled back as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the field.  
"Maybe I should get back to the others and tell them about this..." Izael whispered to himself before turning and strolling back towards the cabin, but to his surprise when he arrived, Yukari and Kurumu were arguing.  
"Maybe you're an idiot and believe everything bad you hear!" Yukari shouted.  
"You're just an annoying little witch!" Kurumu shouted in response, making the young witch look back at her in disgust before leaving in a rush.  
"So...what was that all about?" Izael asked, and immediately as he did so, Mizore poked her head out from the window frame behind him.  
"Kurumu said something about witches being cruel." she said as Kurumu crossed her arms in anger. Without any of them realizing, they were being spied on the entire time by a mysterious figure within the sunflowers.  
"Maybe we should go look for her." Tsukune suggested, worried that Yukari might get lost.

Shortly after she left the others, Yukari found herself at the top of the Witch Hill, looking around at all of the sunflowers upon the beautiful field, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Who's there?!" she yelled, trying to hide her worry as she pulled out her wand and held it a little in front of herself.  
"There's no need to be frightened Yukari." a woman's voice said in a soft tone as she stepped closer to Yukari, revealing herself.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Yukari asked, still frightened, but not as much as before.  
"My name is Ruby, I'm also a witch. I know who you are because I've been following you since you arrived, because I wanted to ask if you want to be friends." the taller witch answered.  
"Why have you been-" Yukari started, but Ruby interrupted with an answer.  
"The truth is, we need you." she said, seemingly with a little embarrassment.  
"Help with what?" Yukari asked, fully aware that she may be asking a few to many questions, but still wanted clarity.  
"Me and her Ladyship are to protect this sunflower hill by wiping out the humans." Ruby replied darkly, shocking Yukari. "You'll help, right?" she continued.  
"But I-" Yukari began, when Tsukune and the others arrived.  
"Yukari, who's your new friend?" Moka asked cheerfully, while Izael gave a suspicious glare, the witch seemingly getting ready to attack.  
"This is-" Yukari said before being rudely interrupted by Ruby's yells.  
"Human scum!" she called out as she took out her menacing wand, waving it and creating a group of four carnivorous plant monsters that all rushed at Tsukune in an attempt to kill and devour him.  
"Wait! Ruby!" Yukari called as wings sprouted from the attacker's back, four pairs of crow-like wings that lift the witch into the air, meanwhile Izael clenched his fist and got ready to defend Tsukune. However, before Izael had to act, Yukari waved her wand and a handful of tarot cards flew by and sliced through the creatures as if they were made of butter.  
"Why would you interrupt?!" Ruby yelled, her entire body glowing with yokai energy as more creatures burst from the ground behind Tsukune and Yukari, trapping both of them.  
"Izael, do something!" Kurumu demanded, but Izael just shook his head.  
"Just wait and see, I'm not needed in this fight." he replied as he slid his hands into his pockets and watched.  
"I'm not a kid anymore!" Yukari called as she waved her wand once more, casting another spell, this time making it rain the same tarot cards as before, ripping each of the creatures to shreds before coming back to her and hovering a small distance behind her, and with that the battle was over.  
"Maybe we should head back to the cabin." Mizore said after hiding behind Izael the whole time, everyone else nodding in agreement. Before leaving though, Yukari cast a quick glance at Ruby.  
"Sorry I can't stay with you, but I need to stay with my friends I think." Yukari said politely before bowing.  
"Not a bad attack Yukari, you're not as weak as I thought." Izael said in his own way of complimenting, Yukari giving a small laugh before thanking Izael. Just as the group started walking back to the cabin they heard a pained cry for help, Izael, Moka and Kurumu turning to see Tsukune impaled by vines as Ruby began to radiate with magical energy.  
"Tsukune...NOOOOOOO!" Moka cried out as her Yokai energy levels went through the roof, releasing her silver haired personality without removing the rosary. During this time Kurumu also let out her wings and claws and her energy seemed boosted too, Izael on the other hand waved one hand and created multiple orbs of darkness around himself. The three quickly dashed at Ruby and attacked at the same time, causing a massive amount of dirt and dust to fill the area.


	10. Friend plus Battle (Chapter 9 part 2)

As she started to gradually regain consciousness, Ruby noticed the voices around her, all asking eachother what they should do with her, except one voice which seemed to be quietly chanting a healing spell. Upon opening her eyes, she quickly sat in shock at the sight of those around her.  
"Oh, you're awake." Tsukune said while being healed by Yukari and smiling.  
"Have a drink." Moka offered kindly, holding a cup of tea close to the witch.  
"If you think you can buy me with tea, you've got another thing coming!" Ruby threatened.  
"Don't bother with the tea then." Izael replied, holding back as much hostility as he could, although it was still present in his voice.  
"We just want to hear your story." Tsukune said kindly.  
"You do?" Ruby replied, shocked and cautious.  
"Just tell us already!" Izael said, quickly being taken out of the room by Kurumu, who returned shortly after.  
"Fine, that hill's a place where witches have lived for a very long time. And we lived there in peace, never bothering or hurting anybody, just minding our own business." she started.  
"Yeah right!" Izael shouted from the next room, before being hit on the head by Yukari, who had finished her healing spell moments before.  
"Anyways..." Ruby continued, slightly confused. "The humans destroyed everything in sight. They ripped everything to shreds, treating our home like it was nothing, so why should we trust them?! What good could that possibly do us now?! We will never trust the humans ever again!" she finished furiously.  
"So you're saying that because of a few humans, you want revenge on all of mankind?" Mizore asked skeptically, but also ignored by Ruby.  
"Yukari, you should know better than anyone else, being alone is a terrible feeling, and now that the humans are destroying my home, me and her ladyship will have nothing anymore." Ruby pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Ruby, but I don't feel that way." the smaller witch replied.  
"But we must destroy the humans! There is no other way!" Ruby shouted.  
"So you're gonna kill the humans to save one hill?" Kurumu asked, somewhat looking down on her.  
"Why not just move to a new house?" Izael asked, poking his head into the room once more.  
"No! Her ladyship says we must bring retribrution, so that's what we shall do!" Ruby yelled more, making even Izael think she was acting rather stupidly.  
"Wow, you witches sure are crazy." Kurumu said, making Izael chuckle quietly.  
"No we're not." Yukari complained.  
"Well, maybe not the little kiddy witches." Kurumu replied with a smug look, Izael laughing a little more.  
"All of you just shut up! If the pathetic humans destroy this hill, we'll have nowhere to live!" Ruby shouted in rage.  
"Come to Yokai academy with us?" Izael asked, shocking everyone in the room, except Tsukune who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

After a few hours, everyone had fallen asleep except Ruby who was still considering their offer, but she finally made up her mind and snuck out of the cabin without making a sound, as she reached the top of the hill she thought about the others once more before summoning a raven, carrying her wand.  
"I'm sorry, it's just too late." she muttered before creating large raven-like wings on her back and flying away to a mansion, in which she knelt before the one she calls 'her ladyship', but before she could say a word, she found herself quickly tangled in a messy array of vines, lifting her slightly above the ground and keeping her still. "N-no, you're ladyship, I would never betray you!" she pleaded, as the vines tightened their grip. She let out one final pained cry.  
"You guys hear that?" Izael asked, as the distant and faint voice seemed to wake him, Izael then noticed that everyone else was still sleeping so decided to get a snack before waking them, but as he entered the other room, he noticed that Ruby was missing and canceled on his snack. Instead he made his way back into the bedroom and woke everyone up.  
"What do you mean Ruby's gone?" Kurumu asked, acting cautious as she looked around the cabin.  
"Well, I woke up because I heard a faint scream, and then I saw that Ruby was gone, it's pretty simple." Izael answered, not noticing that this was a rhetorical question.  
"We've got to go and look for her!" Yukari demanded with a worried tone.  
"Of course we do." Tsukune said as he grabbed his coat, everyone following him out of the door. "Izael, you lead the way, you heard the scream." he continued, as Mizore let out a quiet yawn.  
"Alright fine." Izael said as he strolled past everyone and entered a forest, but as soon as everyone had followed him into the trees, Yukari was pulled off of the ground by vines.  
"Yukari!" Tsukune yelled as he turned, and almost immediately after, the other girls were also trapped in vines and lifted into the air, Izael on the other hand seemed to go un-noticed as he hid behind a tree.  
"Leave now or face peril." Ruby said as she floated a small distance away from them.  
"Ruby!?" Tsukune called, suprised and shocked.  
"Please Ruby, let us go!" Moka cried.  
"Listen to her and we can work things out Ruby." Yukari pleaded.  
"Silence!" Ruby shouted once more, summoning a horde of plant monsters once more, all of them rushing at Tsukune.  
"I'm sick of this." Izael stated, stepping out of his cover, his hair over his eyes and the shadows of the trees seemingly bending around him.

Izael kicked away from the ground at high speeds and slammed his fist into one of the creatures, a few shadows following and arching around his fist before seperating and stabbing the beasts.  
"Run Tsukune, I've got this." Izael said in an oddly calm voice, but Tsukune couldn't just run and leave his friends behind.  
"Izael, if I can just get to Moka's rosary I can pull it off and maybe save us." Tsukune said, another group of creatures surrounding the two.  
"Fine, I'll help." Izael replied, letting a small smirk show before returning to a fighting stance. For a couple of seconds everybody stayed perfectly still as Izael planned his pattern of attack, until suddenly he let loose his attacks, running to the nearest one and slamming his elbow against it, followed by a swift kick to the next one, Tsukune trying to stay close enough to Izael to make it past the other creatures.  
After a few moments Izael found himself close to his trapped friends as Tsukune quickly tried to reach for Moka's rosary, Izael then noticed one of them about to attack his friend so ran and tried to tackle it, getting bitten in the process.  
"You think biting my leg is gonna stop me?" Izael said before letting out a small chuckle and surrounding his hands with a cloud of darkness before releasing another barrage of punches to those around him.  
"Moka, I'll get you out of here in no time." Tsukune said, desperately tugging at the vines, trying to break them and free his friends.  
"You're taking too long again." Izael said before quickly grasping the vines himself and tearing through them as quick as he could, first letting Kurumu out, who in turn changed into her monster form.  
"Now, you two keep at it while I go back to killing things." Izael ordered with a twisted smile, his friends doing as he instructed and quickly making their way to Moka, Yukari and Mizore.  
"Become a blood offering!" Ruby yelled at the top of her voice, summoning hundreds more of the plant creatures from all directions, the only one left to save at this point was Moka, but now everyone but Tsukune were busy fighting as the creatures started to prove too much for Izael.  
"Got it!" Tsukune yelled as he ripped off the rosary mere moments before getting severely wounded himself, as this happened there was a large burst of yokai energy and the silver-haired Moka among the shreds of plants.

"She looks angry." Kurumu mentioned with a tint of worry in her voice, as she looked on at the vampire who kicked a small group of them away in one sweeping motion, she then used the newly placed corpses as a springboard as she leapt up and slammed her foot against Ruby's face, knocking her into the floor with tremendous force.  
"Finally, she's down." Mizore said, about to melt her ice crafted claws when Ruby rose to her feet once more.  
"Still not gonna give up, eh?" Izael asked, Tsukune quickly getting lifted into the air as he did, the vines quickly ensnaring the human, but before anybody could help him the creatures from before seemed to repair themselves and mutate into larger and more powerful versions.  
"Great, they're even more powerful now!" Kurumu said, almost sounding as if she was about to give up, Moka quickly jumped at the witch once more but found herself too trapped within the vines.  
"Nobody is going to survive! Her ladyship demands it!" Ruby yelled like a psychopath before slamming her wing against Tsukune's face and cutting it.  
"Oh no you don't!" Moka shouted, her voice filled with rage as she broke free from the vines and kicked the witch in the stomach, making her drop Tsukune.  
"Don't try to disobey you puny mortals!" Ruby demanded, using even more vines than before to make sure Moka can't move, but Tsukune had already ran away towards a mansion in the distance.  
"Tsukune wait!" Yukari called, but to no avail.  
"You three, go after him, I'll stay here and help Moka." Izael said, his friends quickly nodding and making their way to Tsukune, getting to him just in time to protect him from another onslaught of attacks.

"I'm sure her ladyship is in here!" Tsukune said excitedly as he and the others made their way into the mansion, the entire area filled with roots.  
"It's hard to believe that these roots are what's controlling all of those creatures." Yukari spoke in disbelief.  
"Probably Ruby too." Tsukune thought as the group got closer and closer to the main room, once they entered they saw something completely unexpected.  
"This can't be right." Mizore said, completely confused about what she was seeing. Meanwhile, Izael had been fending off the plant monsters and preventing them from attacking Moka, at the cost of a few injuries that would be fatal to an ordinary human.  
"You know, it'd be great if you would just stop wasting your minions' lives." Izael said in a cocky tone as he swept a few torn roots from his shoulder, but as he did so he almost immediately regretted it as they reformed once more, once again more powerful than the previous forms, as Izael once more prepared for battle, the others returned to confront Ruby, only for all of them except Izael and Tsukune to be thrown into the air and trapped in a large ball of vines.  
"Ruby! Stop!" Tsukune pleaded.  
"Just die already! Her ladyship demands it!" Ruby ordered as more of her plants rushed Tsukune, Izael quickly dashing to help his friend.  
"Her ladyship is dead!" Tsukune yelled at the top of his voice, shocking Ruby completely and making each of the creatures stop moving.  
"Th-that can't be..." She replied in utmost disbelief.  
"You heard him Ruby, she's dead, now will you finally stop trying to kill us?" Izael said with his voice full of both anger and fatigue, but upon hearing his words, Ruby raised her wand once more.  
"Way to go Izael, you made it worse." he muttered to himself, but the plants seemed to change their plans and instead ran at Ruby and leapt at her before merging with her.  
"Ruby no! There's a reason that spell is forbidden!" Yukari shouted, knowing what would happen if the spell was completed.  
"It's over!" Ruby yelled as there was an explosive amount of yokai energy that ripped up huge chunks of dirt and flowers, also tearing through her own vines and freeing the girls. As the dust cloud settled Ruby was inside a giant plant monster's mouth, seemingly connected and controlling it, making it attack swiftly and destroy a large amount of surroundings, Moka jumped at the witch for a third time and was slammed by a large vine that crushed her to the ground, followed by several smaller vines quickly whipping around and striking all of Izael's friends as well as himself.  
"Alright, now I'm really mad." Izael said as he wiped the blood from his face, as he did so there was a surge of energy around his body before he smirked. "You're in luck, you get to see my 'monster' form." he continued, the energy around him now blowing his hair away from his eyes and revealing that both of them were slowly changing to blood red, and as this was happening large wings made from solid darkness emerged from his back. Darkness began to slowly coat his hands and feet, but he quickly surpressed his power just enough to stop it.

"Izael, please don't kill her! Just break her wand to stop her magic!" Yukari pleaded, Izael simply nodded as a reply before spreading his wings and flying at the witch while swerving around the incoming swipes of the vines, then as soon as he was in range, Izael quickly punched directly at the witches wand, trying to shatter it, but at the same time a vine impaled itself through his stomach. Ignoring the pain Izael continued with his attack and successfully broke the wand, causing a massive explosion.

The next day the group of friends were standing by the bus stop, patiently waiting to be picked up, Izael had no wings once more.  
"How are your wounds Izael?" Kurumu asked with worry as she and Mizore were hugging him from either side.  
"I'm fine, I just want to get the hell away from this damned hill." he answered, having not let Yukari heal him he need a little help with walking even though a few of his wounds had healed.  
"It's a shame we couldn't do anything to save Ruby." Tsukune said sadly as the bus slowed to a stop in front of them and opened it's doors.  
"Sorry I'm late." said a familiar voice form inside the bus.  
"Gin?" Moka asked.  
"Damn, just what we needed." Izael muttered angrily.  
"Calm down Izael." Kurumu said before patting him on the head.  
"I'm not a puppy." Izael replied, his anger rising slightly.  
"No, you're too adorable for that." Mizore whispered while hugging him tighter, Izael now beginning to show a grumpy face as he muttered quietly the words 'I'm not adorable'. While this was happening, Tsukune noticed that Gin was holding an unconscious woman, who just happened to be Ruby.  
"Ruby?" he asked in shock.  
"Oh, you know her then?" Gin asked rhetorically. "I just saw her floating on the ocean as if protected by something." he continued.  
"Protected by something, huh? Well, I'm just glad she's alive." Moka said with a little concern in her voice.  
"You crazy? after all-" Izael started, but was interrupted as Yukari made a wash pan fall on his head, the group quickly helped Izael onto the bus as he grumbled some quiet threats. All was not over however, as they returned to the academy and stepped off of the bus, Izael didn't want to be seen as weak so was walking without the help. Unfortunately for him, the first person they bumped into was Inazuma.  
"Welcome home!" Inazuma said happily, before suddenly stopping to look at Izael in an odd way, there was a short silence between them as the white haired boy stepped closer, took a deep breath and slowly leaned forwards, everyone around watching, shocked and unsure of what was happening. At that point, Inazuma gently sniffed Izael's black hair before letting out a soft sigh.  
"You had a fight without me, dammit! I want compensation, fight me right now!" Inazuma demanded as he stepped back, making everyone but Izael facepalm.  
"Can't, too hungry, didn't have the chance to get a snack all day." Izael said, bluntly, avoiding the fight with Inazuma.  
"You're always too hungry." Inazuma muttered, casting a quick glance at his sister, who seemed to be slightly jealous of what just happened.

And so the school trip was over, Inazuma had joined the newspaper club and they were all working together on the story of witches hill, but what will happen next?


	11. News plus Rivals (Chapter 10)

After finishing with the newspapers, they all agreed to hand them out the next day, but before they all went home upon finishing the newspapers, Mizore grabbed Izael's hand and pulled him out of the room, surprising everyone and making Kurumu jealous, until she remembered that she would later have a date with him anyways. None of them knew that Izael and Mizore were going on a date however as it never really crossed their minds with everything that happened during the trip to the human world, in fact, the only person who knew other than the pair was Inazuma as Mizore told him as soon as they got home. While the two were walking to the lake in the forest for their date, they passed Inazuma who simply smiled and wished them luck before approaching Izael.  
"You'd best enjoy today, or I'll beat you up." the white haired boy said threateningly.  
"Weren't we going to fight later anyways?" Izael asked in response.  
"Yosh!" Inazuma cheered before skipping away, leaving the two confused as they continued to walk to the location of their date. On their way there, Mizore and Izael stopped to get some ice-cream, but Mizore lied and said she could only afford one, meaning that they would have to share it, Izael being as he is believed her and went along with it, Mizore enjoying every second of it.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and the others were adding the final details to the newspaper in preparation for handing them out.  
"So, what do you guys think about Izael and Mizore, any idea what they're doing?" Yukari asked, trying to spark up a conversation and possibly start gossiping about the two.  
"She's probably kidnapped him and trying to make him love her or something." Kurumu replied spitefully. "I just hope he remembers about our date." She continued.  
"Do you think we should hand out the papers while they're away?" Tsukune asked, desperate to change the topic.  
"I guess we could, but wouldn't Izael and Mizore feel left out if we did?" Moka replied.  
"I'm sure they won't mind." Yukari answered, all of them grabbing some newspapers to hand them out, but as they left the classroom, they heard some people talking about a newspaper.  
"What the? We haven't even given them out yet." Kurumu said, slightly annoyed.  
"That's because we got these from the super newspaper club!" a girl said happily as she passed them. After hearing this, the group decided to investigate by heading to the center of the flow of people, once they made it there, they noticed three girls cheerfully handing out newspapers, wearing nothing but bikini's to attract attention.  
"What are you doing? You can't just give out newspapers without permission! This is our turf!" Yukari yelled, Kurumu agreeing with her for once as Moka and Tsukune stayed back, quietly trying to avoid the drama.  
"No permission? Who are you to tell us what we can and can't do?" one of the girls said, arguing with Yukari.  
"We're the newspaper club." Kurumu answered, giving a quick glare as another girl stepped forwards, seemingly the leader of the group.  
"I'm Kato, the super newspaper club president. We have an official pass to allow us to sell newspapers here." she said holding up a small note. "Furthermore, I'm under the impression that YOU have no permit to sell newspapers." she continued.  
"What the hell are you saying?!" Kurumu yelled angrily, pushing her forehead against the other girl's own.  
"If you want, we can compete for it." Kato yelled back, pushing Kurumu too, after a couple of seconds the two stepped away from eachother and Kato turned before leaving, the other girls following her.  
"Time for some good old competition." Tsukune said confidently to his friends, all of them handing out their newspapers shortly after but they had no success, they weren't as popular as the other club.

Back with Izael and Mizore. The couple were happily sitting side by side close to the school, but just a little out of sight from the other students, Mizore with her arm around Izael's waist while they looked at the clear sky, smiling up at it peacefully.  
"I wonder what everyone else is doing." Izael said, thinking about his friends and the newspapers.  
"We'll find out later, I'm sure they're just making final edits to the papers." Mizore replied, her hug gently tightening around Izael. After cuddling for a little while, Mizore rested her head against Izael's shoulder.  
"Hey, Mizore." Izael started.  
"Yes, snuggle-bunny?" Mizore asked in response.  
"Do you ever get the feeling where you can't decide between two...flavours of ice-cream?" Izael asked, trying to express his thoughts without being too obvious.  
"What do you mean?" Mizore replied, looking up at Izael once more.  
"Well, there's two flavours that I really like, but I'm not sure which I like more." Izael continued, starting to realise that his idea might not work.  
"Why not just have both flavours?" She asked, Izael considering this for a few seconds before smiling and thanking her, Mizore simply hugging Izael tighter again, not fully understanding Izael's meaning. After hugging for another short while, there was a loud commotion coming from the school.  
"What is going on over there?" Izael asked rhetorically, Mizore releasing her grip on Izael and turning to look at the academy.  
"Maybe we should go back and see what it is." Mizore said quietly, somewhat annoyed at the disturbance, all the while regretting that she mentioned anything.

As the two returned to the school, they saw the other girls of the group all dressed in maid outfits, trying to hand out the newspapers to compete with the other club.  
"What's going on now?" Izael asked, trying to resist the urge to facepalm.  
"Well, from what I can gather these diva's are selling these paper things to the masses by showing their breasts. So now, somehow, everyone is a diva! I think? " Inazuma explained.  
"Yeah, this other club showed up and started stealing our customers, apparently there can only be one newspaper club so the girls decided to compete like this." Tsukune confirmed.  
"No Gin around here? I thought he'd be here wagging his tail by now." Izael said, surprised that the werewolf wasn't excitedly watching the girls in their maid costumes. Kurumu and the others finally noticed Izael and Mizore's return, Kurumu quickly blushing as Izael saw her in the embarrassing clothes.  
"It's not working Kurumu...can we just change back into our normal clothes?" Moka complained.  
"Yeah, besides, I don't want people to think I'm into that kinda stuff." Yukari said, agreeing with Moka, Kurumu sighing in defeat as the newspaper club headed back inside, where they bumped into Gin.  
"We're winning!" they heard Kato shouting from outside, Kurumu getting even angrier. Izael, Mizore and Inazuma followed them in as Gin was getting ready to speak.  
"Firstly, welcome to the club Inazuma, glad you decided to join us. Secondly, I'm sorry but we're going to have to withdraw from this 'competition' against the super newspaper club." Gin said.  
"Impressive, I thought he'd want to see them in more outfits." Izael muttered under his breath, Inazuma struggling to contain his chuckle.  
"Why the hell would we stop? They're going to destroy the newspaper club!" Kurumu argued, catching Izael's attention.  
"Maybe so, but nothing good can come from messing with them, they're backed up by the security committee." Gin concluded.  
"The who?" Izael asked, getting ready to fight whoever it was.  
"You could describe them as the 'student police' or something similar, they are all about making up rules to take club's money, and if they don't get it, they beat the group up." Gin explained.  
"Bring it on!" Izael said, everyone stopping him from rushing out of the room.  
"I'm sorry guys, but all of our papers are going into the incinerator before something bad happens." Gin demanded, everyone looking at him in shock.  
"But I wanted to see a fight!" Inazuma sulked, everyone just stared at him while Izael high-fived him. "What?" Inazuma asked when he saw everyone staring at him. "I want the club to sell papers too." Everyone just smiled while facepalming.

Later, the whole club were going to burn the papers as they were told, except for Izael and Kurumu, the latter of which took the other to the lake for their date, regardless of what was going on at the present time. While Izael and Kurumu were happily sitting by the lake eating and talking about everything that had just happened, the others were carrying each of the boxes to the nearby incinerator, Inazuma included.  
"Y'know, I think we should hand these papers out anyways." Yukari said.  
"But, Gin's our club president and he told us to burn them." Moka replied, looking worried and upset, Tsukune trying to cheer her up with a hug.  
"I think Yukari is right." Inazuma said, agreeing with Yukari. "Say, do any of you know what a diva is?" Inazuma asked, and everyone ignored his question. As he asked this, there were footsteps behind them.  
"Oh, you again." Kurumu said, deeply angered as the super newspaper club stood there, all of them except Kato.  
"Mistress, these lesser fools are still planning on rebelling against us." one of the girls said.  
"Please punish them." another said, the whole group of them posing.  
"Uhh...who's this 'mistress'?" Yukari asked.  
"Me? Wait this 'mistress' sounds like a diva." Inazuma said, almost laughing at the group.  
"Do not disrespect me." a voice said, a thick web pulling the newspapers from everyone's hands.  
"What the- How long have you been there?" Moka yelled as Kato stood on a thin web holding all of the newspapers with separate webs, each stemming from large, spider-like legs that sprouted from her body, revealing Kato's monster identity as a gerogomo, a large spider monster.  
"Silence weakling!" she yelled, tossing the newspapers into the incinerator. Moka and the others quickly tried to save the newspapers, except for Inazuma who stayed where he was, expecting a fight. As the girls ran after the newspaper, several more strands of the spider's web attached to them, wrapping them and holding them still easily, while this was happening, Kato simply slid an arm band on.  
"What the hell is that?!" Yukari yelled in anger as she was held still, watching the newspapers burn away.  
"It's a symbol, part of the security committee's uniform and a sign of superiority and honour." the spider-woman answered.  
"Hmph, what a load of crap." Inazuma said, surrounding his arms with a few sparks of lightning as he was getting ready to attack.

Meanwhile, with Izael and Kurumu.  
"Dammit, sounds like something else is happening now." Izael said, casting a quick glance in the direction of his friends.  
"Yeah, maybe we should go and help them." Kurumu replied. "But we'd better finish this date another time." she continued, Izael nodding before lifting Kurumu onto his back and running towards the source of the commotion. As they arrived, they saw their friends being pulled closer to the spider.  
"Hey, Izael, you wanna take this woman down, I'm feeling generous today." Inazuma said, Kato slowly approaching the girls.  
"Once I inject my venom into you, you'll all serve me!" she laughed, Tsukune standing in fear as everything unfolded before him.  
"Izael?" Kurumu asked, as she hopped off of his back, making her nails sharper like she usually does when fighting, but before she could get an answer out of him, she was quickly hit by a web that pulled her in close to her friends, all of them now trapped near the spider. Izael still just stood there, much like Tsukune, both of them just staring at the events before them.  
"Don't tell me, you're scared of spiders Izael?" Yukari yelled, struggling against the silk as Izael started to back away, the spider girl laughing more and more.  
"This is why I'm never generous." Inazuma said before dashing at the spider, dodging each of the webs with a quick burst of lightning to change direction, as he got close enough, he leapt and slammed both of his hands against the spider and released a large surge of electricity that knocked Kato off of her own web. After doing this, Inazuma used his lightning to shred through the webs keeping his friends captive, only for them all to stand side by side and give the club president a vicious glare.  
"Close down your club, or we'll be forced to destroy you." Kurumu said in anger, Mizore simply creating a handful of ice-kunais and getting ready to throw them.  
"Y-you'll regret this! You and your puny club!" Kato yelled in anger, changing back to her human form. "C'mon girls, let's retreat...for now." she continued, the other club members following her as she quickly made her way away from the friends.  
"W-well, I can see that she was no match for us." Izael said in mock confidence after clearing his throat, everyone simply looking at him, each of them with an unimpressed expression, all except Mizore and Kurumu.  
"I personally think it's cute that he's scared of spiders." Kurumu said with a small smile as Izael quickly became red.  
"I'm not scared of them." he replied, not making eye contact as he lied.  
"Aww, my little snuggle-bunny is embarrassed." Mizore said, the two girls now teasing Izael and making him go more and more red by the second.  
"Snuggle-bunny? More like spider-bunny." Inazuma exclaimed while laughing. While this was going on, the others desperately tried to recover the burnt newspapers.  
"It's no hope guys, the papers are destroyed." Moka said sadly.  
"You know what, I think we should go against Gin." Tsukune said, everyone looking at him, surprised that he of all people would rebel. "We have to expose the security committee for who they really are, and most importantly, we have to show the school that we are more than just a newspaper club. We have to show them that we're the best damn newspaper club ever, and we can do that by standing up to the security committee and beating them." he continued, giving a motivational speech that everyone heard and agreed with.  
"Yeah, we'll show 'em what for!" Kurumu yelled.  
"Damn right, I'm gonna kick their butts!" Izael cheered,  
"I'm gonna kick there arses!" Inazuma shouted. everyone else simply cheered as they agreed with Tsukune.

After their little rally, the group all returned to their own dormitories, except Inazuma and Mizore who went to their own home as they didn't have rooms in the dorms.  
"See you guys later." Izael said as they all split up into their smaller groups.  
"See ya snuggle-bunny!" Mizore said, smiling as she did.  
"Make sure to check under you bed tonight." Inazuma cried from a distance. "Good luck with any spiders!" Yukari shouted, teasing him as she, Kurumu and Moka entered the girl's dorms. Izael just giving an annoyed look before turning back to Tsukune.  
"Let's just go home." he said as the two started walking back to the boy's dorms.  
"You know, a lot happened today that you missed." Tsukune said.  
"I know, I was busy going on a date with Mizore and Kurumu, luckily I saw some of what happened." Izael replied, Tsukune looking at Izael, almost amazed.  
"You had a date with both? In one day?" Tsukune asked, still unsure of how to react. Izael simply nodded as they entered their room.  
"That was a great speech back there by the way, and I completely agree, we have to get rid of them jerks." Izael said, changing the subject quickly.  
"Thanks, I just hope we can bring them down before anything else happens." Tsukune said, thankful that Izael appreciated what he said.

After everything that happened, what could possibly be worse than what has already happened, and will the group think of a way to get the information they need to get rid of the security committee? Will Inazuma find out what a diva is? Find out next time on Drago- I mean Rosario Vampire!


	12. Human plus Interrogation (Chapter 11)

Probably not worth the wait, but at least I finally finished this chapter.

* * *

After dealing with Kato and her accomplices, Tsukune and the others began their research, following the Security Committee around and taking photos of all of their misdoings. During this, Mizore and Izael witnessed a member of the Security Committee hitting a member of the Track club, knocking them back toward their friends.  
"P-please, we just need a little more time!" the Track club member begged.  
"More time? You were supposed to pay us yesterday." Threatened the Committee member, wiping the blood from his knuckles.  
"I-it's true that we bought more equipment, but we needed to! You must understand!" another member of the Track team said, only to be thrown to the floor and stamped upon several times. The rest of the club ran away, hoping that they wouldn't be the next to be attacked.  
"Can't we just beat him up?" Izael muttered to Mizore as she continued to take photos.  
"No, not yet. But I'm sure you'll get your chance." Mizore answered, mostly just trying to hush Izael.

A little later, Saizo and two of his friends were standing on the school roof ditching class.  
"I'm glad we decided to skip class, it's so dull in those lessons." one of them said, taking a bite from a burger.  
"I agree, this was a good idea." said the other friend, leaning on the railings.  
"Those that refuse to attend classes should be prepared for punishment." said a red-haired girl who walked onto the roof with a couple of her own friends.  
"And who might you be, little lady?" Saizo asked as he approached the group.  
"I'm a member of the Security Committee, and you shall face my divine judgement." the girl replied, easily beating Saizo to the ground, her friends attacking the other two, all the while, Kurumu was stealthily taking photos from above.

During this, Moka and Tsukune were by the pool, taking even more pictures as the ex-leader of the swim club handed over a handful of money to a large member of the committee.  
"These guys are such creeps." Moka complained.  
"Yeah, I can't wait until we can expose them." Tsukune replied, smiling as he looked over the previous pictures they had taken.  
"C'mon, let's head back to the club room." Moka said, and they did, meeting Yukari and Inazuma along the way.  
"We have some good evidence I think." said Inazuma, as Yukari continued to review the photos given to her by Mizore and Izael, a few moments later, Kurumu entered too, showing more pictures to Yukari also. Once all of the photos were gathered, Tsukune and the others got to work on the newspaper, Izael of course had no involvement due to his dis-interested nature.  
"I've got an idea, Izael should ask victims to put forward a statement of what the Security Committee did to them." Moka said, hoping to get Izael more involved, which worked as Izael nodded, but before he could leave, Mizore interrupted.  
"I think I know of some." she said, confusing everyone.  
"Some what, Mizore?" Izael asked.  
"Some people who will help us, of course. Silly snuggle-bunny." Mizore answered, putting her arms around Izael and nuzzling him, Kurumu was getting jealous but didn't act upon it.  
"So, who are these people?" Moka asked.  
"They are members of the 'Vampire Fan-club', basically, there is no way they can afford to pay the Security Committee, so they are probably the next target." Mizore explained.  
"Let's go speak to them then." Izael said, waiting for Mizore to lead the way.

When the group arrived at the club room, they were greeted by a room full of people closely observing various posters and dolls of the girls, one of the members turned their head to look at everyone who had just entered.  
"We're busy in here, what do you want?" the boy asked, looking irritated at the sudden appearance of the newspaper club.  
"We want you to give us some information." Izael said bluntly, sparking the attention of the other club members.  
"Information about what?" a taller member of the fan-club asked.  
"T-the Security Committee." Tsukune answered, shocked that Izael's idea worked.  
"We don't know anything about the Security Committee." the club leader said, clearly lying as he refused to make eye contact.  
"Tell us what you know!" Izael demanded as he slammed one of his hands onto a desk, scaring all of the club members.  
"P-please just leave us alone, we have nothing to do with it!" one of the club members cried, Tsukune and the others dragged Izael back out into the hall.  
"I guess we'll have to find a better source." Moka said sadly. However, unbeknown to the newspaper club, the Security Committee were doing a little bit of research themselves.  
"Sir Kuyo, we've found some information that might be useful." one of the members said, almost afraid of the possible reaction.  
"What is it?" the leader replied from the shadows.  
"Well..." the member answered.

The next day, the newspaper club were sitting in class while Gin was spying on girls from the roof, when Gin spotted Kuyo and a couple other members of the Security Committee.  
"It's him..." Gin muttered to himself in fear. Moments later, the Security Committee burst into the classroom.  
"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of a class right now." Ms Nekonome said, getting annoyed at the unexpected entrance of the Security Committee.  
"We're just here to speak to a handful of your students, if you wouldn't mind that is." Kuyo replied in mock politeness, the newspaper club looked on in fear.  
"And who might you need to speak to?" Ms Nekonome asked.  
"The newspaper club members." Kuyo answered, Ms Nekonome assumed this was for some story that they could use in the paper and decided to allow it. A the group followed Kuyo and the others out of the classroom, the Security Committee got straight to the point.  
"Tsukune Aono, you are accused of being a human, and the rest of you are under suspicion of harbouring a fugitive." the red headed member explained. Yukari was watching from a distance away, as she got ready to intervene she was pulled around a corner by Gin.  
"What are you doing? We have to help them!" Yukari argued.  
"No, if we confront them now we'd be beaten easily, just be patient." Gin explained as the rest of the group was taken away to separate interrogation rooms.  
"I'm not a human! What did you do to my friends?!" Tsukune shouted, fighting against the ropes that held him to his seat.  
"Don't worry about your friends, they won't be harmed as long as they co-operate." Kuyo explained with a dark smirk.  
"What do you mean co-operate?" Tsukune asked, feeling more and more vulnerable by the second.  
"They are being questioned about the situation, however if we have reason to believe that they are lying, we may be forced to bring harm to them. Unless you admit to your crimes of being human that is." He taunted before walking closer to the door, ready to leave. "I'll leave you to consider it briefly." He warned before finally leaving the room and closing the door again. Within moments there were voices from the other side of the door, quietly discussing how they hadn't gotten any confessions so far. Tsukune was glad that his friends hadn't put him into more danger but was also angry with himself for needing his friends to lie for him, that was until he felt a hand against his shoulder, forcing him to turn and see Izael standing behind him with his finger to his lips.  
"These guys don't seem to know I can travel through shadows." He whispered with a light smirk before untying his friend. "Now, let's get out of here before they find out I'm missing." He continued before glancing up at a creaking sound, seeing that Kuyo had opened the door again.  
"How did you get in here?!" He asked in surprise before shaking his head. "Whatever, I've decided that you and the rest of the newspaper club shall be punished by death."  
"Is that really a decision that you can make?" Izael asked, smirking as he stepped forward with his fists clenched.  
"Izael, don't! If you attack Kuyo, there's no way we'll be able to help the others in time." Tsukune called out with worry.  
"They'll die either way, but only one option will allow you to see them again. So if you would both be as kind as to follow me, this will become a lot easier." Kuyo said while turning his back to Izael and Tsukune, walking out of the room and through a long corridor. Izael followed with Tsukune, still keeping his fists clenched.  
"You better not hurt them ." He warned.

Moments later, a few more doors swung open to reveal Moka, Kurumu and Mizore being led along the same hall to a large room that seemed to be quite far underground. Once the members of the newspaper club were rounded up in the room, Kuyo smirked and waved one hand as a way to instruct two more members of the Security Committee to guard the doors.  
"Well, here we are. Who should receive my divine punishment first, I wonder?" He asked while raising one hand. "I guess I'll remove the biggest threat first. Goodbye vampire." He continued, creating a ball of fire in his palm, only to be distracted as the doors blew open and knocked his guards forwards to reveal Inazuma, Yukari and Gin.  
"Looks like the real fun starts now." Inazuma said with a chuckle as he surrounded his hand with lightning.


End file.
